Calor, Mucho Calor
by xLittleRed-NekoChan
Summary: Una oleada de calor llega a Nerima haciendo sufrir a sus habitantes. Ranma y Akane además de sufrir con el calor, tendrán que soportar a sus alborotadas hormonas que les harán sentir algo que nunca antes habían sentido, ¿Qué ocurrirá?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi :B Hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**"Calor, Mucho calor…"**

**Prologo**

Nos ubicamos en el pequeño y "tranquilo" distrito de Nerima, donde hace calor, la mayoría está en la playa, otros ahogándose y en el Dôjô Tendo… la situación no es diferente.

Las familias Tendo y Saotome, se encontraban afuera junto al estanque. Genma Saotome convertido en panda completamente sumergido en el agua con un tubo de bambú para poder respirar, Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka tratándose de echarse aire con unos abanicos blancos con la bandera de Japón, con ropas lo más livianas posibles. Ranma, transformado en mujer usando su camisa blanca de tirantes y su bóxer, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, para darle aire fresco a su cuello…

— ¡Mierda!— Masculló molesto— No puedo creer que haga tanto calor— Salpicó agua enojado, cosa que la familia agradeció al sentir las frías gotas sobre su acalorada piel.

— Pues créelo cuñadito— Dijo Nabiki con voz amarga, porque todos sabemos que el calor nos pone idiota, mal humorados y a la defensiva y exactamente ahora hace calor.

Akane… ella era la única que se mantenía inmune, recostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y los pies dentro del agua moviéndolos con lentitud, en sus oídos se mostraban unos audífonos enormes, y ella tarareaba alegremente una canción, llevaba puesta una camiseta larga, que llevaba abierta la parte delantera y se podía ver la parte superior de un traje de baño del mismo color, junto con unos short, que antes resultaban ser unos jeans, ella en la oleada de calor los había recortado… se encontraba fuera de este mundo introducida en sus pensamientos.

A la vez como no se daba cuenta del mal humor familiar, tampoco se daba cuenta de las discretas miradas de reojo que su prometido _(en este caso prometida)_ le dedicaba… recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, admirando la sensualidad de su prometida…

Bueno, ya había cumplido 18 años, eran maduros y ya las hormonas habían comenzado a actuar más notoriamente, despertando ciertos "deseos" que él nunca antes había pensado sentir… es cierto que Akane siempre le había parecido linda, pero ahora además de sumamente hermosa… le parecía sexy.

¡Oh, benditas hormonas! Se mordió el labio inferior, el no mirarla y el quererla se le hacía cada vez… mas difícil.

_"Hace calor…"_ pensó Ranma metiendo su cabeza al agua _"Mucho calor"_

— Papá, Kasumi, hoy hare otra vez una pijamada en mi cuarto— Avisó la peli-azul poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa viendo curiosamente como todos sudaban exageradamente.

— Claro Akane— Respondió dulcemente Kasumi que a pesar del calor, seguía conservando su dulzura infinita, el chico de la trenza saco su cabeza del agua para encontrarse con el inmenso panorama que le ofrecía la chica.

Sus largas y contorneadas piernas.

Definitivamente sería mejor quedarse en el agua un buen… rato.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Notas de autoras:**_

_**Akanechan-Saotome:**_

_¡Nyan ~~! ¡Hola a todo el mundo mundoso! n.n ¿Cómo están? Jeje, bueno aqui con mi querida Xime-chan comenzando…¡UN NUEVO FIC! Estoy tan emocionada *o* pondremos mucho empeño en este proyecto o.o ojala y sea del agrado de todo, confieso… que de cierta manera va a satisfacer su mente pervertida ¬¬ xDD_

_Esperamos su R&R n.n ¡Sayonara!_

_**xLittleRed:**_

_¡Hola terrícolas! Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews que nos dejaron en nuestro primer One-shot :B Se les agradece... Bien ahora con nuestro fic *O*! empezamos con un nuevo proyecto listas para saciar sus mentalidades pervertidas hahaha, prologo cortito pero cálmense los capítulos serán muucho más largos:BB! esperamos sus reviews con los brazos abiertos \o/_

_xLittleRed_


	2. ¿Una Apuesta?

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi :B Hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**"Calor, Mucho calor…"**

**Capitulo 1. ¿Una apuesta?**

Era Sábado, un caluroso e irritable sábado. La familia Tendo-Saotome se encontraba almorzando con todas las ventanas abiertas, con tal de que entrara un fresco aire que cada vez se hacía nulo, el ventilador, hace momentos se había descompuesto por una pelea entre el patriarca de la familia Saotome con su hijo. Ranma ahora hombre, observaba de reojo a su linda prometida la cual había cambiado de ropa para ponerse una blusa sin mangas color blanco, con unos shorts cortos, el pequeño escote que mostraba le dejaba mucho para la imaginación al artista marcial, _"Pervertido, Ranma definitivamente te estás volviendo un pervertido"_ Pensó regañándose mentalmente.

Todos intentaban comer rápido para probar el delicioso postre que costosamente le hayo encontrar a la mayor de las Tendo.

Helado.

Oh, si… delicioso helado.

— ¡Ya termine!— Exclamó emocionado el chico de la trenza con ser el primero en probar la delicia congelante que lo más seguro era que refrescara su lengua, su padre convertido en humano ya que su pelaje de panda le daba más calor que lo normal, le empujó la cabeza a su hijo hasta chocarla con la mesa con su pie, poniéndose en pose heroica.

— ¡Termine querida Kasumi!— Gritó riendo a carcajada limpias ignorando la aura brillante que crecía desde el bulto que aplastaba con su pie.

Ranma se enfureció _"Oh no, viejo, ese helado lo probare primero yo" _decidido, ese helado no lo come nadie más que el oji-azul. Se echo hacía atrás botando a su padre el cual cayó de bruces.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡El helado será mío! —gritó el artista marcial a su padre y luego miró a Kasumi, y se colocó nuevamente sobre la mesa, mientras Genma aun trataba de levantarse luego de que su hijo lo hiciera caer.

Kasumi solo sonrió así tan dulce como es ella y comenzó a servirle el helado a Ranma en un pequeño pocillo, el muchacho como si se tratar de algo completamente sagrado lo tomó con ambas manos, se relamió los labios, tomó la cucharilla y se dispuso a comer.

— ¡Alto ahí, Ranma! —exclamó su padre y lo golpeó en la espalda, en el rostro del muchacho se formó un cara de horror...

El golpe había provocado que de las manos de Ranma se resbalara el pocillo, se elevó y como si fuera en cámara lenta voló por el salón hasta que fue a parar... en el pecho de Akane. La chica abrió los ojos abruptamente y pegó un pequeño grito lleno de rabia y frustración.

— ¡Demonios! — chilló y un aura asesina comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo, _"Eres un maldito..." _pensó pero luego al ver la cara de horror del muchacho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se tranquilizó, el calor le había quitado fuerza se sentía cansada y ni ganas tenía de golpearlo. Por lo que se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

Paso un dedo por encima del helado y lo probó alzando una ceja y asintiendo— Mmm, rico— murmuró y luego se levantó, tomo una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarse— Me voy a mi cuarto, Kasumi One-chan, por favor guardarme el helado— le pidió con amabilidad y partió.

A nadie le importó excepto a Ranma, en cuya se mente se mantenía una y otra vez la imagen de Akane, con el helado en su pecho tratando de limpiarlo... Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad

_"¡Ya basta!"_ se recriminó _"Ranma eres un verdadero pervertido, no me junto nunca más con Hiroshi y Daisuke"_

Pensó Ranma, actitud que no paso desapercibida por la mediana de las Tendo, la cual embozó una media sonrisa al ver como torpemente Ranma salía del comedor hacia el estanque en busca de refrescarse. _"Nabiki Tendo, ten por seguro que este será el mejor negocio que habrás hecho en toda tu vida"_ Pensó la peli-corto con una media sonrisa mientras comía de su postre.

— ¿Hoy vendrán las amigas de Akane?— Preguntó misteriosamente Nabiki dejando el pocillo sin helado en la mesa.

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas, hija?— Respondió su padre dándose viento con su periódico, y colocándose el pocillo en su frente, gotas de sudor escurrían desde su frente hasta su cuello.

— Oh, por nada— Murmuró parándose, tenía ciertas cosas que hacer en su habitación para preparar el material, no necesitaba interrupciones.

— Nabiki, Nabiki… ¿Qué planes tienes ahora?— Susurró la mayor de las Tendo recogiendo los restos de la comida, esa mirada de misterio de su hermana menor no le daba muy buena espina.

* * *

Después de una larga y relajante ducha, el chico de la trenza con el cabello húmedo, sin camisa y solo usando unos short, se encaminaba hacia su habitación, después de que la casa Saotome fue destruida, le dieron un cuarto para él solo y así dejarles privacidad a sus padres. La imagen que vio en el almuerzo definitivamente nunca se la sacaría de la cabeza, maldecía a su padre por haber hecho eso, aunque bien en su interior le agradecía ¿Qué sabor tendría ese bendecido helado? Le hubiera encantado probarlo...

Mal, iba por un mal camino.

Definitivamente trataría de alejarse de todos los pervertidos que le pudieran llenar la cabeza de sus rarezas, por alguna u otra razón había estado pensando demasiado en cosas para nada inocentes con su prometida y sabia que si ella se enteraba de sus pensamientos, uno, le daría la paliza de su vida o dos, se alejaría de él y eso era algo que no soportaría.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, frunció el ceño _"Alguien ha estado aquí adentro"_ Pensó viendo todas sus pertenencias, nada estaba fuera de lugar, de hecho, estaba igual de cómo lo dejo en la mañana, pero la molestia le insistía… algo estaba mal.

Su mirada se paseo por todos los rincones del lugar hasta que se detuvo en uno. Ahí en su escritorio había una fotografía. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a ella y la tomo para ver su contenido, grande fue su sorpresa al verla.

Su prometida con un traje de baño de dos piezas color negro con detalles en azul mirando la cámara con una sonrisa divina, que le hacía estremecerse completamente, un gran sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al recorrer con su profunda mirada cada una de las peligrosas curvas de la chica, podía divisar que esa era una fotografía del año pasado cuando habían ido a la playa con sus familias. Trago ruidosamente saliva por más que quería apartar la mirada no podía, su dedo recorrió el contorno del cuerpo de su prometida…

Maldita sea, deseaba hacerlo de verdad.

Guardo la fotografía en uno de sus cajones ocultándola entre su ropa, sería un pequeño secreto… nada malo, después de todo tenía derecho a apreciar el fascinante cuerpo de su prometida, ¿cierto?, pero su pregunta era… ¿Quién la dejaría ahí? Iba a darse la vuelta para tirarse en el jardín y refrescarse de la rara calor que le vino al cuerpo. O no… esto definitivamente era malo.

Un calor golpeó ferozmente el cuerpo del chico, metafóricamente claro. Con sigilo, asomo su cabeza por la puerta para ver si había alguien, por su fortuna no había nadie.

O eso pensaba él.

— Hola cuñadito, ¿hacia dónde vas con tanta prisa?— La voz de la mediana de las Tendo no se hizo esperar, el chico sudo en frio.

— A-al baño, lo siento Nabiki no tengo tiempo para charlas innecesarias— Murmuró corriendo a toda prisa hacia el baño y de un portazo cerró la puerta dándole un inmenso alivio, la castaña embozó una media sonrisa, todo había salido bien. Miro para ambos lados y vio que no había nadie, así que se adentró al cuarto del prometido de su hermana menor.

Por desgracia, el chico de la trenza no se había fijado de otro implemento que anteriormente no se encontraba en su cuarto. Una cámara escondida en uno de los muebles, la chica con suavidad quito el aparato, le dio reproducir a las imágenes que había captado y tuvo que aguantarse la risa para que no la sorprendieran. Oh… Ranma… gracias a él tendría un genial negocio.

* * *

En el baño, Ranma rápidamente abrió el grifo de agua fría y esperó a que la tina se llenara...

Por la mente del muchacho no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez la imagen de su prometida ¿Cómo es que no había notado antes lo sexy que era? se dio una bofetada y masculló un par de maldiciones:

—Mierda, Ranma ya tranquilízate— se recriminó mientras esperaba impaciente que la tina se llenara— Es solo Akane... tu hermosa y sexy prometida la cual se ve condenadamente sensual con ese maldito traje de baño que deja ver cada una de sus curvas— suspiró... simplemente inútil.

¿Cómo es que de la nada... había comenzado a pensar en ella así? Debía tener una respuesta, ósea él la amaba, cierto, pero... ¿Desde cuándo ahora sentía otro tipo de deseos hacía su linda prometida?... Debería prestar más atención a las clases de biología.

Una vez estuvo llena la condenada ducha, Ranma se sacó toda la ropa y se metió de un salto cerrando los ojos y luego pegó un chillido agudo:

— ¡Kya! ¡Esta fría! — Gritó la pelirroja, suspiró aliviada al saber que ya no tendría problemas con ese calor insoportable que le había dado. Al menos hasta que se le enfriara la cabeza.

* * *

— ¡Akane-chan! ¿¡Verdad o reto!— chilló Kumiko una de las amigas de la Universidad de Akane que estudiaba fisioterapia, una música bastante moderna sonaba mientras el grupo de chicas observaba sonriente a la peli-azul, en el piso de la habitación se veía desparramadas muchas revistas de chicas actuales que Ming-Mei una muchacha china había traído de su casa, pizza y algunas botellas de sake se encontraban también por ahí.

Akane no respondió al instante se tomo su tiempo y luego chilló: ¡Verdad! — Miró el rostro de decepción de sus amigas— No quiero que ustedes mentes maquiavélicas se aprovechen de mí, si escojo reto— rompieron a reír.

— Ay Akane-chan, eres una agua fiestas— Se mofó Aiko, una muchacha de cabello castaño bastante claro, se junto con las demás hablando en murmullo para pensar en alguna pregunta para la peli-azul que las observaba con una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo tenemos!, Akane, dinos… ¿Cuál es la parte que más te gusta del cuerpo de Ranma?— Preguntó Hanako, una chica que a pesar de su edad era la más baja entre ellas, su cabello dorado amarrado en dos coletas bajas. La pregunta para nada inofensiva hizo que un adorable sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la chica.

— P-pues, sus ojos— Respondió Akane simplemente no pudiendo evitar que se pusiera nerviosa, todas la observaron con una cara de _"sí, claro"_ haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara.

— Sí, claro y yo soy tímida como Shampoo— Se mofó Kumiko sarcástica cruzándose de brazos—, vamos Akane-chan, lo más posible es que tú y Ranma ya se hayan visto más íntimamente, tu entiendes… Dinos la verdad, ¿Acaso no te gusta el fiel compañero de él?

— ¿S-su f-fiel compañero?— Repitió balbuceando, estaba más roja que la camisa de su prometido, definitivamente las chicas eran unas pervertidas de primera.

— ¡Ay Akane! ¡Tú inocencia nos va a matar, hablamos de su entrepierna! Dinos, ¿te gusta o no?— Preguntó directamente Kumiko con un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada, todas rodearon a la peli-azul expectante de su respuesta.

Akane estaba lo que es sonrojada, con su corazón latiéndole rápidamente, la pregunta lo había dejado en un profundo estado de Shock, y su mente había comenzado a volar para pensar como sería cierta parte de la anatomía de Ranma...

_"¡Espera! ¿¡Que mierda estoy pensando!"_ se recriminó asustada del rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza e ignorando a sus amigas ya aburridas de esperar, tomo una botella de sake y tomo... un gran trago.

Sintió un calorcito recorrerle el cuerpo y un agrió sabor en su boca, pero se sentía bien, por lo que nuevamente bebió y suspiró... no esperaba decir esto:

— ¿¡Y qué se yo como es el amigo fiel de Ranma! — chilló ya un poquito mareada, la rapidez con la que había bebido y la cantidad comenzaban a hacer estragos.— Ni idea, es demasiado tímido como para darme incluso un beso. La última vez que lo vi fue... casi cuando nos conocimos, no estaba tan mal en ese entonces— murmuró para sí misma.

Todas las muchachas sonrieron, Aiko con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro se acercó a la peli-azul: —Nyan… Pues bueno mi pequeña _SkyBlue_, si no has visto recientemente cierta parte de nuestro querido Ranma-kun entonces dinos... ¿Cuál es la parte de su cuerpo que más te gusta de él?

— ¡Y no vengas con que son los ojos! —exigieron a la vez Hanako y Ming-mei siguiéndole el juego a Aiko.

Akane se sonrojó un poco y se lo pensó frunciendo levemente los labios, todas la observaron expectante, Kumiko bebió una vez más y cuando abrió la boca para reclamarle a la muchacha Tendo responder, ella habló:

—Pues tiene un torso estupendo, sin mencionar su trasero, Ranma es completamente sexy, no puedo elegir solo un parte—confesó por fin...

— ¡Vaya! Akane, ya sabía que esa faceta inocente tuya era solo una máscara para ocultar tu verdadera esencia— Comentó entre risas Hanako sentándose en la cama para leer una de las revistas.

— Bah, como si Ranma tuviera que envidiarle a alguien, su cuerpo es perfecto— Seguía Akane con su monologo que tal vez si Ranma la escuchara se le saldría el ego hasta por los poros. Las chicas se miraron entre sí con una picara mirada, lo bueno sería aprovecharse del estado de la peli-azul.

— Si Akane-chan, Ranma es muy sexy te envidiamos... pero queremos saber algo, ¿Cómo crees que sea Ranma en la cama?— Le preguntó pervertidamente Aiko dándole más sake, para que la artista marcial tuviera más libertades de expresiones.

— ¿Ranma en la cama? Si es bueno en las artes marciales— Hipo—, puede que también pueda ser bueno en otras cosas... ¡Já! pero el maldito idiota ni siquiera me lo demuestra— Hipo otra vez, las chicas se rieron por su comentario, sinceramente esta sería una genial pijamada.

— ¿Así que tienes problemas en la conquista de tu hombre?— Todas dirigieron su mirada a Hanako que leía en voz alta una revista especialmente de mujeres enamoradas— Pues aquí aprenderás como enamorar a tu chico ideal, siguiendo las trece reglas de la conquista perfecta, ten por seguro que el hombre caerá rendido a tu ternura y sensualidad...— La chica amplió su sonrisa mostrándoles el contenido a sus amigas que hicieron un rápido análisis al objeto.

Una picara sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos azulados y antes de que Hanako pudiera seguir leyendo, le arrebato la revista de las manos y se sentó en el centro de la cama, siendo rodeada inmediatamente por el resto de sus compañeras, leyó en silencio mientras un tenue rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

— ¡Anda lee! —le incito la china Ming-mei

— ¡Ay! ¡Bueno ya! —rió Akane y luego se aclaro la garganta y sonrió con malicia:

— ¿Problemas al conquistar? ¿El chico por el que te mueres no te presta atención o pasa de ti? Pues mi querida amiga esta es tu sección, estate atenta a esta serie de reglas que deberás seguir. En este caso nos referiremos al chico como "susodicho" ¡Ponte las pilas y a conquistarlo"— Hizo una pausa, miro a sus amigas y continuo leyendo, cuando la interrumpió un hipo. Aiko rodó los ojos, tomo un poco de Sake y le arrebato la revista a la chica:

— ¡Nyan…! Presta—masculló luego comenzó a leer— 1. El lugar perfecto: Si estás en busca de una relación, no puedes quedarte en casa mirando películas y esperando que lleguen a tu puerta a invitarte a salir. Lo primero que debes hacer es definir el tipo de "presa" que quieres cazar, ahora si quieres a un hombre deportivo y preocupado por su figura, inscríbete a un gimnasio, si buscas a alguien que se interese por la lectura y que sea culto, ve a una biblioteca, si lo que quieres es un hombre que le guste divertirse, planea una salida con tus amigas, si buscas paz y tranquilidad, sal de paseo. Nunca olvides que siempre debes tener encendido el visor...

Kumiko dejo de lado la botella de Sake y tomo un poco de la pizza que habían comprado: — ¡Auch! esto se ve muy interesante y sexy-las carcajadas no se esperaron—Aww… mi querida _SkyBlue_, te propongo un reto.

Lo sentidos de Akane sumergidos en Sake nuevamente despertaron y observó a la muchacha desafiante, mientras el resto de las mujeres sonreían cómplices sabiendo el juego que Kumiko había comenzado ¡Akane jamás rechazaba un reto!

— ¡Hable! Dama—le dijo Akane sonriendo de lado y volviendo a beber.

— Cada semana tú— la apuntó con un dedo— Deberás poner en práctica da una de estas reglas y en cada pijamada que se realizara cada sábado, nos avisaras como salió todo ¿Te parece?

—Pero mi querida Akane—dijo Ming-mei sonriendo para ser seguida inmediatamente por Hanako—Existen reglas: Uno. No le podrás decir a Ranma nada de esta revista.

—Dos—continuo Kumiko levantando el dedo índice y corazón—Si en la semana no cumples cada regla serás castigada

—Y tres—dijo Aiko— A la semana después de terminar es decir la catorce, haremos una reunión especial y queremos que nos digas sin ninguna excusa como es Ranma en la cama...

— ¿Aceptas? — Preguntaron todas a la vez...

Akane las observó y abrió la boca para contestar.

* * *

En la habitación de alado se veía como una entretenida chica observaba minuciosamente su televisor, el cual mostraba todo lo que pasaba en la habitación continúa, unos audífonos reposaban en su cabeza para escuchar lo que hablaban, Dios, como disfrutaba de este espectáculo...

En su cuaderno anotaba cada regla que leía una de las chicas de la famosa revista, nunca creyó que su hermana fuera tan ingenua como para seguir consejos baratos de conquista masculina, una amplia sonrisa creció en su rostro al escuchar el decidido "Acepto" de su hermana, Akane era demasiado inocente como para notar que sus propias amigas le tomaban del pelo o simplemente querían darle un empujón con su cuñadito.

Hablando de su cuñadito. Estiró su brazo hasta abrir uno de sus cajones donde descansaba escondidamente la cámara donde grabo al chico, podría hacer tres copias y vendérselas a las auto-proclamadas prometidas del chico, pero eso le daría problemas con su hermana menor y no podría disfrutar del genial espectáculo que era testigo.

¿Qué tal si solo era espectadora? Solo hasta que las cosas estuvieran más avanzadas y pudiera usar las pruebas como beneficio propio.

Embozó una media sonrisa, si, ese sería el mejor negocio, si su ingenua hermana y su cuñadito se enteraran de que ella sabe absolutamente todo, no recibiría tanto dinero.

Si lo mejor era la idea de ser espectadora... hasta cierto punto. Claro.

Apretó con suavidad el botón "Rec" para guardar las concluyentes pruebas, con el control remoto cambio de imágenes para mostrar ahora al chico de la trenza el cual estaba sentado en la duela del Dôjô observando la famosa fotografía que le había dejado en la tarde en su habitación, sinceramente no esperaba que el chico le tomara cierto gusto a ese tipo de fotos, debería ser generosa y dejarle más en su cuarto... solo para ver sus reacciones.

Alzó las cejas curiosa con la actitud del chico, solo estaba sentado ahí, sin hacer absolutamente nada... solo contemplando la foto de su hermanita. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de la presencia de una cámara grabándole todas sus acciones? Imposible, la pequeña cámara está perfectamente escondida donde ningún ser humano normal la podría detectar.

No, el que la descubran no era posible.

El chico de la trenza, delineaba la fotografía de su hermana menor con su dedo, ¿Acaso quiere tocarla realmente? Vaya... al parecer las hormonas masculinas de su cuñado se habían activado, pero que forma de activarse. Se aburrió de ver el espectáculo sin brillo que mostraba el chico, así que paso a otra imagen donde nuevamente salía su hermanita compartiendo con sus amigas.

Aunque sea, ella podía darle diversión por sus ingenuos actos. Además de que con esto podría recuperar el dinero perdido por los arreglos del hogar.

* * *

Era más o menos las 3 de la mañana, las chicas habían conversado el resto de la noche respecto a qué hacer y sobre las "reglas y condiciones" de la apuesta, que hacer si no funcionaba, los castigos en caso de que no se cumpliera, etc., etc.

Todas mareadas por el Sake y cansadas durmieran apenas pusieron la cabeza en el almohada del futon, nadie dormía en la cama, promesa de amigas, nadie más cómoda que la otra.

Akane observaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no podía dormir a pesar del mareo que sentía por efecto del Sake, por el cansancio y todo eso. Simplemente cuando cerraba los ojos, no pasaban ni cinco minutos cuando los volvía a abrir con muchas ideas rondando su mente, todas aquellas ideas giraban en torno a la apuesta.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Ranma ante sus insinuaciones? ¿La rechazaría o la aceptaría? ¿Lo tomaría bien? ¿La consideraría tan "arrastrada" como el resto de sus prometidas? ¿Le subiría el ego?... ¡Oye eso ni se pregunta! Suspiró y negó con la cabeza dudaba poder dormir aquel día con aquella "inocente apuesta" su corazón latía rápidamente y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo inevitablemente, pero bueno debería soportarlo... había aceptado la apuesta y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla sin duda alguna.

Se dio un par de vueltas en la cama y frunció el ceño, finalmente se quedo dormida pensando en cierto muchacho de trenza azabache y ojos azules, en su pequeña obsesión y en el amor de su vida. Aquel tonto prometido al que quería... y deseaba tanto.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Notas de autoras:**_

_**Akane-ChanSaotome:**_

_¡Ayia! ¡Hola a todo el mundito! n.n Aquí un nuevo capitulos ¿Merece Reviews? ¿Aplausos? ¿Tomates? ¿Dio satisfacción un poco su mentecilla pervertida? Muajaja pues en ese caso ¡Es solo el principio! Nyan~~ Adoro como nos quedo, esperamos sus comentarios, que tenemos muchassss ideas Nuestro pequeño caballo salveje Nyan~~ esta un tanto descontrolado jeje ¿Y la apuesta? o.o Muchas gracias por los R&R Anteriores!_

_Sayonara, besitos y sus R&R_

_**xLittleRed:**_

_¡Hola! ¡Yaaay! estoy feliz por los reviews que recibimos *u* No se arrepentirán de continuar leyendo este fic, por que les juro que les va a entretener mucho:B ¡8 reviews es un genial! xddd, yaya, como les dije en el capi anterior, este capitulo sería mucho más largo~_

_Les recuerdo que yo soy la de mente sana... Gaby es la pervertida... Hahaha, ¡Dejen sus reviews y los amare eternamente!_

_xLittleRed ~_


	3. Sensual ante todo

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi :B Hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**"Calor, Mucho calor…"**

**Capitulo 2. Sensual ante todo.**

El sol comenzó a asomarse horizonte y la vida también en el Dôjô Tendo. Nabiki estaba sentada esperando el desayuno, Soun y Genma estaban afuera y las dos mujeres restantes se dedicaban al preparar el desayuno. Ranma estaba afuera haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos antes de partir a la universidad también.

Akane era la única que no se había aparecido por el salón, se encontraba en su cuarto, vestida con unos jeans azules y una camisa cuadrille violeta y unas zapatillas de lona, era sencillo pero se veía condenadamente sensual ante la mirada masculina. Se encontraba dando vueltas por toda su habitación pendiente de una curiosa revista...

— Mmm, las chicas me dejaron un orden— Murmuró frunciendo los labios hasta que por fin encontró la regla de la semana 1:

_"Sensualidad primero que todo: Todas las mujeres sabemos que a los hombres les encanta las mujeres sensuales, que solo demuestren sus dotes al chico de sus sueños. Se casualmente sensual, no demuestres que lo haces voluntariamente, sino que así es como eres. No pases a ser exageradamente sensual, podrías mandar todo al diablo por un pequeño descuido. Hasta podría creer que eres una chica fácil."_

La muchacha se detuvo y tomó una bocanada de aire, la contuvo, la contuvo y finalmente ¡Afuera! Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color carmín y sus puños se cerraron al rededor de la revista, pero se detuvo si llegar a arruinarla, porque en ese caso todas las muchachas la matarían, era una revista difícil de conseguir.

_"Pe-pero... ¡Pero cómo!"_ chilló en su mente haciendo una leve mueca, y negó con la cabeza.

Un golpeteo en su puerta atrajeron su atención: — ¡Oye Akane!— escuchó la voz de su prometido del otro lado de la puerta— ¿Estás lista? ¡Si no bajas llegaremos tarde!

A Akane se le paralizó el corazón y con una rapidez de la que no se creyó capaz guardo la revista en su bolso de universidad, escondiéndola bien entre sus cuadernos y su portátil— E-etto...ehm ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy lista! ¡Ya bajo!

— Okey— dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta y luego escucho sus pasos, una vez que él se alejó ella suspiró aliviada llevándose una mano al corazón.

Definitivamente seguir estas reglas sería demasiado difícil.

Tomó su bolso y su celular, dio un último vistazo a su habitación fijándose de que no se le quedara nada importante, cerró la puerta y bajo hasta el comedor donde estaba Kasumi sirviendo dulcemente el desayuno a todos los habitantes del Dôjô Tendo. Su mirada se dirigió hacía el chico de la trenza que aun no notaba su presencia al estar devorando su desayuno como siempre, simplemente embozó una sonrisa. Así es como lo quería.

— Buenos días— Saludó sentándose en su sitio de siempre, al lado de su prometido el cual recién se dio cuenta de su presencia, aparto un poco su tazón de arroz para fijarse en el casual atuendo de su prometida, aunque se vistiera de cualquier forma siempre se vería jodidamente sensual para él y para todo el sexo masculino.

Mierda

Su mirada se había posado en la camisa violeta de la chica, tenía unos dos botones desabrochados mostrando un diminuto escote, ahora su azulada mirada no se despegaba del nacimiento de los pechos de la peli-azul… cualquiera que supiera lo que pensaba diría que es un verdadero pervertido por imaginar demasiadas cosas para nada inocente con ese pequeño escote.

Y Nabiki veía realmente divertida la escena, creía que el chico iba a ser un poco más disimulado el mirar sin pudor cierta parte de la anatomía de su hermana menor, Ranma puso el tazón en su cara para que no vieran su sonrojo, pero la peli-corto podía ver perfectamente como los azules ojos de su cuñado observaban de reojo a la menor de las Tendo. Verdaderamente ese par le divertía su existencia. Miró a su familia para ver y alguien observaba lo mismo que ella pero todos estaban ajenos a los demás, solo concentrados en desayunar.

Su sonrisa se amplio, ¿Debería calentar los motores de su cuñadito?

Disimuladamente, lanzó tres granos de arroz al lugar donde el artista marcial miraba con tanto esmero, su rostro era todo un poema, el chico miro a todos los integrantes de la familia y todos comían pacíficamente ¿Quién lanzo esos granitos de arroz? ¿Lo habían descubierto mirando inapropiadamente a su prometida? Se fijo que la peli-azul no se inmutó con los pequeños proyectiles que le habían lanzado, al parecer no se había dado cuenta ni los había sentido…

Miró de reojo el nacimiento de los pechos de Akane, malvados granitos de arroz que se mofaban de él, porque él no podía estar en ese lugar como ellos, los maldecía pero a la vez los bendecía, tenía un poco de estomago vacio… podría, no se… tal vez ¿probarlos?

— ¡Ya se nos hace tarde, vámonos Ranma!— Gritó de repente la peli-azul al ver la hora, de la trenza agarró al desconcertado muchacho que aun seguía pensando en que sabor tendría esos minis granitos, con la otra mano tomo su bolso y salió de la casa despidiéndose de su familia mientras arrastraba al pensativo chico de la trenza.

Ranma seguía tan metido en sus "tiernos e inocentes" pensamientos, que ni siquiera noto cuando llegaron a la Universidad. Akane por supuesto lo dejo solo y partió corriendo donde sus amigas, no era tan tarde como ella creía. Ranma inmediatamente fue llevado a rastras por sus compañeros y así se vieron separados a pesar de que nuestro protagonista de ojos azules seguía pendiente de... cierto escote.

* * *

A primera hora los chicos se dirigieron a la pista de la universidad. Estaban con la práctica, en este momento de atletismo. Ranma se encontraba con un short y una camisa de tirantes negras, estaban con las carreras de velocidad.

Observó a su alrededor, por poco y se le olvida el incidente de esta mañana, por poco y se lo olvida lo increíblemente sexy que su prometida puede llegar a ser, pero claro el universo entero estaba en su contra...

Akane entró en ese momento a la pista de carreras, llevaba uno short cortito de color azul, y una camiseta de tirante azul, que dejaba ver un escote, que hacía volar no solo la imaginación del oji-azul, sino también de todos los del sexo masculino. Akane había decidido dejarse el cabello corto, pero había crecido algunos centímetros, por lo que lo sujeto con unos broches. El muchacho de trenza azabache no pudo evitar recorrerla completamente con la mirada:

Sus largas y contorneadas piernas, su estrecha cintura que no estaba del todo tapada, podía observar un poco de la piel de su prometida al no estar bien arreglada la camisa, luego paso a su pecho, el condenadamente sexy escote por poco le produce una hemorragia nasal, se fijó luego en su cuello níveo, y casi le dan ganas de ir hacía ella y comenzar a saborearlo. Llamaron a la muchacha y ella se dio vuelta para responder al pedido.

La cosa empeoro entonces, pudo observar todas las partes de atrás de su prometida, y sus ojos se fijaron especialmente en donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Se mordió un labio y luego se llevó una mano a su nariz para detener la posible sangre que pronto comenzaría a correr, se sonrojó de sobremanera, sin poder alejar su mirada de aquella parte de la anatomía de su prometida:

_"Mierda, Akane ¡Que trasero tienes!"_ abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos, casi se da un bofetada por ser un jodido pervertido, pero... bueno ¡Era verdad! _"¡Basta, Ranma!" _Apretó los puños y sacudió rápidamente la cabeza muchas veces _"¡Para, para, para, para!"._

Sin proponérselo, su vista nuevamente viajó hacia su prometida, que se encontraba completamente concentrada, pronto y a ella le tocaría correr, Ranma ya la quería ver correr... ¡Era inútil no mirarla! ¡Además de ser hermosa, era sexy y deseable! Ranma se lo pensó unos segundos, después de todo era su prometida no hacía nada mal en admirar su belleza ¿Cierto? Sonrió por su propio ingenio y se decidió a seguir mirándola:

— ¿Necesitas un balde?— escuchó en ese instante la voz de Hanako, la muchacha tenía una sonrisita burlona y traviesa en su rostro— Estas babeando, Ranma.

— ¿Qui-quie... quien yo? Pe-pe...pero...

— No eres el único— la rubia levanto la vista, ambos pudieron notar entonces a una manada de hombres, todos sus compañeros, algunos de otros cursos y otros incluso de otras facultades. Los puños y la mandíbula de Ranma se tensaron.

"_¿Qué mierda hacen mirando esos desgraciados a Akane?"_ Pensó haciendo sonar sus dientes por la fuerza que ejercía en su mandíbula, si fuera por él acabaría con todos esos idiotas, babosos de un solo golpe, pero lo podrían expulsar de la universidad por algo como eso. La rubia sonrió de medio lado burlona por las atenciones que tenía su querida amiga Akane.

— Vaya… Ranma-kun, deberías hacer algo. Los chicos están mirando mucho a tu chica, deberías darle una lección y enseñarles de quien es Akane— Comentó melodramática Aiko poniéndose alado de Hanako, las dos se miraron entre sí guiñándose un ojo, la aura de batalla de Ranma estaba casi al máximo.

— ¡Los mal nacidos que se vallan a la mierda! ¡Y ella no es…!— Se vio interrumpido por unos silbidos y halagos de un grupo que hacia ingresó al lugar, su sangre hirvió el escuchar las vulgaridades y estupideces que decían esos idiotas a su prometida.

En menos de cinco segundos se ve a cinco demacradas figuras volando por el cielo azul, regalo de un furioso y celoso artista marcial, fulminó con su mirada a todos los del género masculino advirtiéndoles que dejaran sus pervertidas ideas con la peli-azul, todos los chicos sudando en frio sabiendo lo buen artista marcial que es, apartaron su mirada de inmediato.

— Y así dices que Akane no es tu chica— Se mofó Aiko apareciendo por un lado jugando traviesamente con su largo cabello, adoraba burlarse y hacer sonrojar al chico de la trenza con sus directos comentarios relacionados con su amiga.

— Ranma-kun…— Dijo Hanako casi cantando y alargando el nombre del chico, con velocidad se puso al otro lado del artista marcial con un particular objeto en mano— ¡Mira lo que te traje!— Le gritó en el oído poniéndole el objeto en sus manos, la azul mirada del chico de la trenza se dirigió a la cosa que había traído la rubia y que le había dado:

Un Balde.

Un tonto, estúpido y útil balde.

— ¡Nyan! Muy sabía tu elección Hanako-chan, ves Ranma… ahora puedes babear tranquilo al mirar a nuestra querida amiga, sin ensuciar el piso en el trayecto— Afirmó sabiamente asintiendo junto con la otra chica, una gran vena apareció en la sien de nuestro querido personaje.

— ¡Yay! Correcta deducción mi querida Aiko-chan, Ranma este especial balde lo podrás usar ahora cuando a Akane le toque co…

Realmente esas mujeres irritaban.

— ¡Lárguense de aquí y déjenme en paz!— Gritó enojado interrumpiendo a la rubia, en unos par de segundos las chicas ya habían desaparecido de su vista misteriosamente haciendo que una gota de sudor cayera por su sien—, pesadas… ¿Yo para qué diablos voy a querer este estúpido balde?— Murmuró observando aburrido el objeto, la voz de la profesora de las mujeres resonó en el lugar llamando a chicas.

— Takizawa Hanako, Tendo Akane, Tsujimoto Maya— Llamó la profesora, el oji-azul dirigió su profunda mirada hacia las tres chicas que se preparaban para correr, pero realmente solo le importaba una, la peli-azul y la rubia hablaban y se preparaban para correr, Hanako bebía agua para refrescarse hasta que su mirada se dirigió al artista marcial que observaba disimulada cada movimiento de la peli-azul.

¿Una ayudita estaría bien?

Una sonrisa malévola y traviesa se instaló en su rostro, sin previo aviso le lanzo el contenido de su botella a la camiseta azul de su amiga.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda tramas Hanako!— Gritó indignada la peli-azul viendo como su camiseta de tirantes se apegaba a su cuerpo mostrando más marcadas sus curvas, la peli-rubia solo sonrió de medio lado y se puso al inicio de la pista de carrera.

— Que fina… ya me lo agradecerás Akane-chan es parte de la diversión— Murmuró Hanako cuando la peli-azul se puso a su lado en la pista, la profesora hizo sonar el silbato y las tres chicas corrieron velozmente.

Okey, antes Ranma no la podía dejar de mirar por las cosas que su ropa deportiva dejaba a la vista, ahora Ranma... no podía dejar de mirarla por imaginarse las cosas que había bajo su camisa... Ahora resaltaba su pecho su estrecha, cintura y el inicio de su trasero. No sabía si recriminar o agradecer a Hanako su última acción con la botellita de agua... aunque era probable que se fuera por la última opción por que por mucho que deseara detestarla... ¡Le encantaba! Se veía tan, tan... sexy.

Las muchachas dieron cinco vueltas a la pista y terminaron, Akane ganadora por apenas unos centímetros, aunque si no hubiera sido por que Hanako rompió a reír por la cara que Ranma mostraba en ese momento, que resulto ser todo un poema. Cuando terminaron Hanako y Akane chocaron palmas, también con Maya que era una muchacha bien simpática y bastante tímida, se escuchó por allí una broma y todas las muchachas rompieron a reír.

Ranma se sonrojó de sobremanera... por aquella mezcla que le hipnotizaba, Akane eran tan hermosa y deseable, sensual y a la vez inocente... en estas situaciones a Ranma le parecía incluso ingenua, porque Akane no se daba cuenta de los efecto que producía en él. Antes Akane era la mujer más hermosa y soñaba con estar a su lado, ahora... el deseaba saborearla, como a un... como... como a un Chocolate. Él siempre ha sido adicto a ese pequeño dulce, cada vez que puede se compra uno y si por él fuera saborearía uno cada día porque era simplemente adicto... Ahora era adicto a Akane, Ella era _su_ chocolate. No supo porque pero en el receso, en el negocio que está cerca de la facultada, se compraría un chocolate.

Akane se estiró y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hanako, aun su camiseta estaba mojada, la rubia simplemente la saludo con la mano y una sonrisa burlona, la muchacha cerró sus puños y dio un paso para exigirle que le prestara una prenda, pero fue interrumpida por un cuerpo musculoso, alto y bien formado, el cuerpo de su prometido. Akane alzó la vista y sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, Ranma le sonrió y le ofreció una toalla, pero no dijo nada... Akane tomo el objeto entre sus manos soltando un pequeño y tímido "gracias"

Ranma no supo que paso, ni lo que lo impulso a hacer lo que vino a continuación:

Se acercó a la muchacha y le susurró al oído _"Buen trabajo"_... El chico sintió que su corazón hervía y que latía rápidamente, no tenía planeado hacer eso, lo único que quería era acercarse a ella porque no soportaba el quedarse mirándola cual imbécil...

— Saotome Ranma, Hayashida Kei, Yamamoto Hotaru— el profesor de los hombres llamo a los tres muchachos, Ranma antes de perder el control se echo a correr en dirección a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, dejando atrás a una paralizada Akane...

— ¡Vaya, Ranma!— Kei un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos negros lo recibió con una palmada en la espalda mientras rompía a reír— Se nota que te gusta Akane, deberías ver tu cara.

— Cierra el pico o te lo cierro— masculló entre dientes el artista marcial a su mejor amigo, cerrando los puños con fuerza Kei alzó ambas manos en señal de que se rendía pero aun con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— Cálmate, compadre, yo solo decía que con la cara que la mirabas, ahora sé porque Aiko-chan y Hana te dieron el balde...— si por el muchacho fuera seguiría burlándose de su amigo, si por el artista marcial fuera le rompería la cara a pesar de que le guardaba cariño y amistad... pero el profesor... así de amargado de un solo grito los mando a ponerse en posición para comenzar la carrera.

Lejos, en las gradas estaban sentadas Akane y Hanako, conversando pero para la rubia era obvio las miradas que Akane le lanzaba a su prometido, para ellos eran en mayor cantidad el numero de vueltas, lo que permitía a todas las mujeres disfrutar de un exquisito espectáculo, para Aiko tampoco paso desapercibida la manera en que su amiga miraba al Oji-azul. La muchacha de cabellos castaños sacó una revista de la nada y rápidamente y de manera exagerada se dejo caer sobre Akane como una damisela en peligro, aprovecharía la oportunidad para joder a su amiga, Akane la atrapo entre sus brazos:

— ¡Ay!— exclamó Aiko echándose aire con la revista— ¡Pero si no es condenadamente sexy Ranma-kun!— Akane frunció el ceño.

— ¡Toda la razón!— Hanako le siguió el juego y saco otra revista de la nada comenzando a echar aire con ella también— ¡Ya desearía "comerlo" yo!— las muchachas rompieron a reír mientras observaban la creciente vena que nacía en la cabeza de la peli-azul.

— Pues que mal gusto el de ustedes, hasta podría deducir que están intentando molestarme— Murmuró la peli-azul fulminando con la mirada a las dos chicas que se carcajeaban sonoramente a costa suya.

— Bah, eres una amargada Akane-chan, deberías disfrutar de la vista— Comentó Aiko indicando al chico de la trenza que seguía corriendo, él llevaba la delantera sin hacer tanto esfuerzo, pero aun así el sudor corría por su cuerpo, la peli-azul se fijo en el perfecto pecho del chico, definitivamente su prometido era jodidamente perfecto, jodidamente sexi, se sonrojo tenuemente por la dirección de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Yay! Akane-chan, estas observando mucho a Ranma-kun… ¿Por qué no admites que te mueres por él? Digo… antes de que todas esas tipas se lo coman con la mirada— Murmuró Hanako apuntando con su dedo a todas las mujeres que observaban sin ningún pudor a su prometido, su sangre hirvió y un tic se instaló en su ceja.

Las mataría.

— Hey… ¿Por qué te vas siempre a lo salvaje? Cálmate, no tienes por qué golpear a todas esas babosas, existen otros modos— Dijo Aiko sujetando por los brazos a la fiera de su amiga que si la soltara haría trizas a todas esas tipas que seguían mirando el cuerpo del chico.

— ¡Por supuesto! El problema es tu noviecito, mira que exhibir ese sexi cuerpo a todas las fulanas de aquí, deberías marcarlo como tu propiedad— Comentó sarcástica la rubia, viendo los últimos metros de carrera del prometido de su amiga.

— Oh si claro, por supuesto que lo voy a marcar— Contestó igual de sarcástica la peli-azul frunciendo totalmente el ceño.

El chico de la trenza corría velozmente, ya veía la línea final para poder descansar, todo iba en cámara lenta, Kei iba atrás de él y Ranma ya podía ver otra de sus victorias, solo unos centímetros más…

Y un ladrillazo se estampó en su cara haciéndolo caer.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡De-debiste ver tu rostro!— Se burló Kei apareciendo al lado carcajeando sonoramente, producto de la risa se cayó a un lado llorando, el chico de la trenza se levanto con un gran chichón en su cabeza producto del golpe, Kei al ver su rostro se rió más pero lo único que se ganó fue el ladrillo que antes le había dado en la cabeza al artista marcial.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda lanzaste eso Akane?— Gritó indignado el chico mirando a su linda prometida, podía ver como la peli-azul lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y como Hanako y Aiko estaban tiradas en el piso carcajeándose sonoramente por su acción.

— ¡Por qué crees, maldito egocéntrico!— Le contestó devuelta, el chico solo alzó una ceja confundido ¿Qué mierda había hecho ahora? ¡Si solo estaba corriendo!

— ¿Egocéntrico?— Repitió poniendo una mano en su mentón en modo pensativo.

— Compadre, realmente no entiendes a las mujeres… si te dice que hiciste algo, es por qué hiciste algo malo, mírame a mí, convivo con mi hermanita Aiko, ya aprendí el lenguaje femenino perfectamente, es como un sexto sentido, con ese gran poder tengo vuelta loca a Hana-chan por mí…— Un ladrillo se estampó en la cara del castaño mandándolo al suelo de nuevo ante la para nada sorprendida cara del chico de la trenza que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

— O si claro… tienes tan vuelta loca a Hanako que hasta te lanza ladrillos para demostrarte su afecto, sinceramente te envidio compadre— Dijo sarcástico Ranma tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara—, ¿Y qué es eso del sexto sentido? Yo pensé que solo las mujeres lo tenían… vaya, ahora me estoy dando cuenta del porque te gusta andar con las chicas— Se mofó cruzándose de brazos.

— Vete al diablo, yo soy todo un macho, anda y pregúntaselo a Han…— Una mirada de advertencia de la rubia le decía que se quedara con la boca cerrada o ella misma se la cerraba con un ladrillo.

— Hey… si te gusta Hanako ¿Por qué no le dices que sea tú novia?— Le preguntó Ranma ignorando la mirada de terror de su amigo castaño. Esa pregunta lo despabiló.

— ¡Já! ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho de "Las fans van primero"?

— Ese dicho no existe…— Masculló Ranma con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien por la idiotez de su amigo.

— ¡Pues desde ahora existe!— Exclamó triunfante poniendo sus manos en sus costados con una media sonrisa, Ranma le resto importancia a sus particulares comentarios sin sentidos, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaba su prometida conversando animadamente con la castaña y con la rubia.

Akane reía a carcajada limpia junto con Aiko, la única seria y sonrojada era Hanako que se mostraba bastante avergonzada por los comentarios que sus amigas:

— ¡Pero Hanako-chan!— Exclamó la peli-azul con una sonrisa en su rostro, colocando la mano en la cadera volvió a hablar— ¡Si se nota a kilómetros que te gusta!

— ¿¡A mí...!— chilló ofendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿¡Gustarme ese imbécil! ¡No jodas Akane!

— Oye, oye—dijo las castaña mientras picaba de manera molesta la mejilla de Hanako, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa burlona— No trates así a mi querido hermanito, es de mala educación tratar así a tu futuro esposo.

— ¿¡Que!

Akane rió — ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! A-chan tiene toda la razón querida Hanako, deberías hacerle caso, después de todo... Es tu cuñada— La peli-azul se aguanto la risa, Hanako y Aiko siempre se aliaban para hacerla sufrir y pasar vergüenzas en cuanto a Ranma se trataba, pero la venganza es muy dulce.

— Tu cállate— le dijo Hanako amenazante a Akane-No tienes derecho a decir nada cuando acabas de lanzarle un ladrillo a tu prometido.

— Aww… Cálmate fiera si solo estamos molestando— le dijo Aiko saliendo en defensa de su sonrojada amiga, Hanako se calmo por supuesto las muchachas siempre discutían así y era divertido, al final se miraron y acabaron riendo todas a carcajada limpia.

A lo lejos se podía ver a dos muchachos con cara de bobos observando a las tres chicas, un pendiente de la rubia muchacha... y el otro sin poder despegar la vista de su prometida, demonios como lo tenía, sonrió de manera boba al saberse que simplemente lo tenía hechizado.

* * *

Ya habían terminado las clases de práctica de atletismo, los chicos y chicas, habían ido a las duchas y luego les regalaron un descanso antes de comenzar con las clases de anatomía ¿Que importa? Por ahora a descansar sin preocuparse. Las otras dos muchachas, Kumiko y Ming-mei estudiaban fisioterapia, seguían en clases y las verían en el almuerzo por lo menos.

Estaban en uno de los patios de la universidad, echados sobre el pasto bajo un árbol: Aiko, Hanako, Akane, Ranma, Kei y Hotaru un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellos negros.

Aiko se encontraba molestando a Hotaru como era su costumbre, se encontraba literalmente arriba de él, mientras jugaba con el cabello del muchacho y le soltaba bromas pesadas. Akane y Hanako se encontraba recostadas boca abajo mientras conversaban sobre la salida del próximo domingo, en celebración del cumpleaños de Kumiko. Ranma y Kei de costado hablaban sobre el partido que se venía la semana próxima en contra de la facultad de medicina.

— Hanako-chan, recuerda que debemos hablar con Ming-mei por lo del vestido ¡Le quedara divino!— chilló Akane y luego se giro quedando con la espalda recostada en el césped, cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y los utilizó como almohada.

Ranma no puedo dejar de desviar la mirada para observarla, llevaba puesta la ropa de esta mañana con aquel pequeño y disimulado escote , pero debido al calor, en vez de los jeans la muchacha opto por unos shorts, cortesía de Aiko -amigas de esas que se prestan de todo-. El muchacho tenía una muy buen vista de toda la parte delantera de su prometida...

— ¡Despabila, cabrón!— le gritó Kei mientras golpeaba la cabeza del muchacho, enterrándola en el césped, enojado porque al parecer el muchacho no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

— Joder, Kei.

— Oye, oye— dijo Aiko mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de Hotaru— ¡Cálmate, hermanito! No me vayas a dejar viuda a Akane-chan, antes de casarse...

Ante este comentario, todo el mundo se hecho a reír... excepto claro ambos prometidos.

—Bah, chicos son unos amargados, después de todo se aman, ¿no?— Comentó la rubia sonriendo de medio lado, junto con Aiko, unieron a los dos prometidos más famosos de Nerima, pusieron el brazo del chico alrededor del hombro de Akane y pusieron el brazo de Akane en el costado de Ranma. Cuando ambos se fijaron en la posición se separaron bruscamente con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Jaja! Igual que tú y mi hermano, ¿cierto Hanako?— Dijo la castaña alzando sus cejas al ver el sonrojo que adorno las mejillas de la rubia, el chico todo lo opuesto abrazo por los hombros a la rubia—, después de todo… yo ya te di mi aprobación para ser mi cuñadita.

— ¿Viste Hana-chan? Mi hermana ya nos dio su bendición, ahora podemos ser felices como el destino nos tiene preparado— La rubia con un sonrojo fuerte en su cara, golpeó con una roca la cabeza del chico castaño hundiéndolo en el césped como tal cual avestruz.

— Si claro, entonces me daré un tiro antes de que eso ocurra— Se mofó, todos carcajearon por la graciosa escena, definitivamente ese grupo de amigos era genial.

La peli-azul miro con una sonrisa a las personas que la rodeaban, a pesar de que la jodieran siempre, agradece día a día a las mejores personas que pudo tener amistades, su sonrisa se ensancho al recordar como su plan había resultado perfectamente, a pesar de no mirar mucho a su prometido se fijaba cuando este la observaba minuciosamente, como su cuerpo era visto con tanto anhelo por el chico, al parecer había cumplido la regla de la semana uno, tendría que seguir todo lo que restaba de semana y ya a la próxima semana poner en práctica una nueva.

Lo mejor, es que Ranma no había reaccionado mal ante sus ocultas insinuaciones, todo fue casual… relativamente. Tampoco parecía arrastrada, intentaba hacer todo lo más posible disimulado. Ahora en la próxima reunión con sus amigas tendría que darle información de lo ocurrido, aunque omitiría algunos detalles.

Después de todo, las trece reglas de la conquista perfecta recién comenzaban.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_Notas de autoras:_**

**_Neko-chan120_**

_¡Kya! ¡Hola! *O* ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡29 reviews! Que felicidad! _ muchas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron nuestra historia, a los que no comentaron igual . por leernos :D Aquí dejamos un nuevo capitulo para satisfacer vuestra pequeña mentecita *-* Sigan al pendiente y no se arrepentirán de nada ;) Este capi quedo interesante c: nuestro pequeño Ranma anda descontrolado, y con los amigos que ambos muchachos tienen xDD_

_Bueno en fin ¡Adios!_  
_P.D.: Aclaro que yo soy la mente pervertida... pero estoy pasando a la Xime al lado oscuro c:__  
_

_**xLittleRed**_

_¡Hola! ¡Yaay! Gracias por la cantidad de Reviews que logramos, sinceramente estamos muy felices *o* También, claro gracias a los que nos leen, que nos ponen en favoritos y en alerta:B Por eso las/os amamos~ Hahaha, aqui les va un nuevo capitulo n.n nos dio mucha gracia escribir escenas con los amigos de los amados personajes principales n_n esperaremos sus reviews con los brazos abiertos \o/  
_

_Pd: Correcto, Gaby es la mente pervertida, yo soy una santa con mentalidad tierna._

_Pd de la Pd: "Siempre serás tú" Me falta poco para actualizarlo, no se impacienten n.n_

_xLittleRed_


	4. Una noche agitada

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi :B Hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

"**Calor, mucho calor…"**

**Capitulo 3. Una noche agitada.**

Miraba constantemente el reloj de su habitación, esperando la hora indicada. Sabía que sus amigas eran locas, dementes, raras, pervertidas, perversas, entre otros adjetivos que tuvieran pero sobre todo eran puntuales y eso era lo que más miedo le daba, en unos par de minutos la manada de sus maniáticas amigas atravesarían esa puerta echándola bajo, curiosas de sus avances con su prometido sobre la regla asignada, dio un suspiro frustrada por haber aceptado esa estupidez de reto, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que se acordara después de todo el alcohol que había ingerido, debería dejar de tomar cuando se encontraba con las chicas.

Miró nuevamente el reloj y puso una mano en su cara, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a pesar de lo dementes que eran sus amigas las apreciaba y mucho. Miró nuevamente y contó mentalmente _"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"_

— ¡Llegamos!— Gritaron al unisonó Aiko, Hanako, Kumiko y Ming-Mei asustando a la joven de cabellos azules, mierda aun no sabía cómo eran tantas sus ganas de joderla.

— Lo sentimos por el atraso, Akane— Dijo Hanako con una media sonrisa mientras acomodaba su mochila, _"Si claro… atraso"_ Pensó la joven artista marcial.

— Me están molestando, ¿no? Su puntualidad me da miedo, sinceramente— Comentó Akane poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a su habitación con sus queridas amigas que la seguían con una sonrisa.

— Andas amargada Akane-chan, ¿Qué paso? ¿No te fue bien acaso esta semana?— Bufó Kumiko cruzándose de brazos con una traviesa sonrisa viendo como la cara de su amiga se coloreaba notoriamente.

— P-pues, y-yo etto…— Un golpeteó de la puerta la salvo, con un suspiro se apresuró a abrir la puerta del hogar con una curiosidad al saber quién podría venir de visita a estas horas, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el mujeriego amigo de Ranma y de ella, de sorpresa él la abrazó.

— Oh… Querida Akane, que bueno es saber que le abres la puerta a este humilde joven con el corazón roto, agradezco a Kami por ser bendecido por tu preocupación— Dijo melodramáticamente Kei abrazándola, sus traviesas manos hicieron acto de presencia al ir bajando poco a poco a cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica.

Dos golpes resonaron en toda la casa llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Kei?— Masculló entre dientes Ranma con un tic en su ceja viendo a su pobre amigo en el suelo con dos chichones en la cabeza.

— Oye, no tenían por qué golpearme… sólo quería demostrarle mi agradecimiento a tu prometida— Murmuró el castaño poniéndose de pie, Hanako lo fulminó con la mirada y miró hacia otro lado ignorándolo.

El resto de las muchachas soltaron una disimulada carcajada ante la escena, mientras que Akane observaba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, pero luego suspiró. Nunca faltaba el amigo pervertido, ella lo sabía.

Ranma seguía con el ceño completamente fruncido mirando a su amigo. Kei luego de observar a Hanako pasó su brazo por los hombros del artista marcial:

— ¡Compadre! ¡Relájate!— le dijo el castaño con cierta burla— Vine para alegrarte la noche, que aquí con las chicas te vas a aburrir muchísimo.

— ¡Oye!— Chillaron todas a la vez colocándose las manos en las caderas. Kei sudo frío lo mejor sería aprender a cerrar la boca.

— Chicas cálmense— Dijo Kumiko, mientras tomaba de el brazo a Ming-Mei y Aiko las dos más enojadas—, dejemos solos al par de pervertidos, que tenemos una pijamada— le dirigió una discreta mirada a Akane, que paso desapercibida para los chicos.

— ¡¿A quién le llamas pervertido?— Alegaron a la vez los muchachos.

— Lo que yo hago es una arte al contemplar y tocar el escultural cuerpo femenino— Dijo Kei hablando de manera formal, luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Ranma.

— Cállate, imbécil... No vez que así pensaras que somos pervertidos...hmm, bueno tu si lo eres.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

A las muchachas les corrió una enorme gotita por la nuca, Kumiko le hizo señas a Hanako y Ming-mei indicando las escaleras. Las dos últimas hicieron lo mismo con Akane y Aiko, subiendo todas mientras aun se escuchaba la discusión del par de amigos.

* * *

Una vez todas dentro de la habitación, la cosa se comenzó a poner buena. Aiko se encargó de la música, Hanako de llamar a por comida. Ming-Mei saco las revistas y Kumiko se comenzó a desvestir para colocarse el pijama, así como todas las chicas. Cuando todo estaba listo, las chicas sentadas, Aiko con cierta revista en mano y las otras dos a cada lado de Akane, se pudo ver a Kumiko sacar una grabadora.

— ¿Y-y...? ¿Y eso para qué es?— Dijo la peli-azul, ahora si preocupada.

— Esto, mi querida Akane— Dijo Kumiko tomando asiento—, es para grabar las preguntas que te haremos respecto a la apuesta.

— ¡Oye! ¡Pero eso no era parte del trato!

— Aw… Shhh— Dijo Ming-Mei—, nunca discutimos eso, pero te dijimos que traeríamos algunas sorpresas ¿O no?

Akane no puedo responder a ello, simplemente abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios más que torpes balbuceos. Todas las muchachas se miraron entre si y sonrieron... — Okey... Comencemos, cuéntanos Tus estrategias del día uno...

Ahora sí que Akane estaba lo que es sonrojada, como amaban joderla las chicas, con amigas así ¿Quien necesita enemigos?

* * *

En el piso de abajo se encontraban Kei y Ranma comiendo unas bolsas de papas fritas que encontraron en la alacena, el oji-azul estaba más concentrado en lo que pasaban en el televisor que en las zardas de idioteces que hablaba su amigo, Kei frunció los labios al verse ignorado, él que como buen amigo bondadoso vino a hacerle compañía ya que se había enterado que la familia Tendo-Saotome se había ido a-no-se-donde por el fin de semana ¿Y lo ignoraban de esa manera?

—Oye— le lanzó una papa—, oye— Otra—, oye, oye, oye— Y así siguió viendo como del pacifico rostro del artista marcial cambiaba a uno terriblemente iracundo.

— ¿¡Que mierda quieres, Kei!— Gritó Ranma lanzándole el control remoto que le dio en plena cara, Kei se reincorporó con una marca rojiza en su rostro y fulminó con su mirada al chico.

— Andas bastante amargado, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta compartir a tu noviecita con sus amigas?— Bufó viendo como su amigo hacía otro intento con lanzarle algo más así que levantó y puso sus manos arribas en señal de rendirse.

— Akane no es mi novia… y puede hacer lo que se le plazca, después de todo no me interesa— Masculló desviando su mirada con un leve sonrojo por lo que el castaño dijo.

— Eres bastante malo para mentir compadre, Akane es tu prometida así que literalmente sería tu novia, deberían aprovechar de su noviazgo antes de que los casen, además… Tendo es bastante hermosa, por lo que escuché en su escuela era bastante codiciada, ¿no? Igual de cómo lo es en la Universidad, verdaderamente tiene un cuerpo espectacular, unas curvas divinas y… — Un duro golpe directo en su quijada hizo que guardara silencio, Ranma golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos insistentemente con una gran vena formada en su cien.

— No sé qué es lo que le encuentran a Akane si es un marimacho, pechos planos.

— ¿No sabes que es lo que le encuentran? ¿Pechos planos? Definitivamente estas ciego, viejo— Kei se puso de pie y con sus manos formaba la silueta de los pechos femeninos de la chica—, deja acordarme… ¡Si, son perfectos! Definitivamente eres muy afortunado, compadre— Afirmó con una sonrisa pero se ganó otro golpe del artista marcial.

— Yo en mi forma de mujer estoy mejor que todas las chicas, verdaderamente eres un maldito libidinoso, es por eso que Hanako no te soporta— Espetó Ranma poniendo sus brazos atrás de su nuca despreocupado.

— Mierda… ya deja de golpearme, mi valioso cerebro no aguantara tus caricias. Oh… ahora que recuerdo hace rato que no te transformas en Ran-chan, debe ser por eso que se me olvido tu forma, pues ¡veamos que tal estas, eh!— Con velocidad levanto al chico de la trenza y lo lanzó directo al estanque, este reaccionó cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros del lugar, causando que salpicara agua por el alrededor.

— ¡Ingrato pervertido! ¡Me la vas a pagar!— Exclamó la pelirroja sacando la mitad de su empapado cuerpo del agua—, te salvaste por que sea verano y no invierno— Masculló viendo como su pervertido amigo lo observaba con una sonrisa burlesca.

— Que linda estas Ranma— Dijo una voz masculina, el artista marcial en este caso mujer se dio lentamente la vuelta sintiendo un leve escalofrió, al voltear por completo se encontró muy de cerca de un rostro que usaba una máscara y un bambú para poder respirar.

— Hola…

— ¡Kyaaaa!— Gritó Ranma saliendo del agua con el alma en un hilo, su mano reposaba en su pecho respirando agitadamente, viendo pálido como aquel chico se sacaba la mojada máscara con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y porque gritas? Oh… acaso ya te está gustando ser mujer y quieres que un héroe te salve ¿eh?— Bufó el chico saliendo del agua.

Varios golpes resonaron en todo el hogar.

— Animales… desgraciados… No sé por qué mierda están aquí— Murmuraba Ranma vaciándose agua caliente encima, sus dos amigos, Kei y Hotaru estaban en el jardín inconscientes con varios chichones sobresalientes de sus cabezas.

Ahora volviendo a la habitación de nuestra querida protagonista. Las muchachas, ignorante de lo que abajo sucedía, reían a carcajada limpia ante lo que Akane acababa de contarles.

— ¿De verdad Akane?— Dijo Hanako sorprendida y divertida, pero no esperó respuesta y todas las muchachas se miraron entre sí. Entonces al mismo tiempo se pasaron el dedo índice desde la comisura de los labios hasta el mentón como si limpiaran algo y gritaron— ¡Baboso!

— ¡Dale! ¡Dale!— Dijo Ming-Mei agitando la mano en el aire— ¡Cuéntanos lo que paso en el día dos!

Akane se llevó una mano al mentón como pensativa y luego sonrió de manera traviesa, a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a las muchachas— Aw… Les contare lo que paso cuando ellos estaban jugando fútbol, Aiko y Hanako-chan no estaban... creo que fueron a comprar...— las imágenes de lo sucedido volvieron a su mente:

_Era tarde, faltaba nada más una clase y podrían volver a casa, estaban en un pequeño receso y en el patio de la universidad se encontraban los muchachos jugando fútbol. Mientras que Akane estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de madera, pero más bien sentada sobre el respaldo._

_La muchacha llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla con algunas hilachas sueltas y una camisa violeta con solamente dos botones, bastante veraniega. Observaba como el equipo de su amigo tomaba la pelota, iban ganando 4-2. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió una mirada a su prometido, el cual se veía jodidamente sexy, sudado con la camisa pegada a su cuerpo marcando sus músculos. De los labios de Akane se escapó un suspiro._

_Perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó el gritoneo de las muchachas de su curso alabando a Ranma que había hecho un gol ganando así el partido. La muchacha lo pensó un poco, lo meditó hasta que finalmente desabrochando uno de los dos botones de su camisa con disimulo dejando a la vista un escote "encantador" se alzó parándose en la banca, silbando y alzando los brazos:_

— _¡Wow! ¡Bravo! ¡Así se Hace!_

_Ranma no pudo evitar escuchar el grito de su prometida sobresaliente de entre las demás. Dirigió su vista hacia el sector donde Akane se encontraba y casi se va de espaldas. La recorrió sin ningún disimulo de arriba a abajo. El escote hizo viajar a un lugar desconocido al artista marcial. Sin mencionar que al alzar los brazos la camisa se alzaba dejando ver la cintura y el vientre plano de su prometida, que por unos momentos deseo acariciar. Iba a seguir, viajando ahora por sus piernas, si no fuera por el pelotazo que le llegó a plena cara mandándolo al suelo..._

—... Creerá él que no me di cuenta de su mirada porque me hice la ingenua, pero de tonta tengo la pura cara— Akane negó sonriente bebiendo un poco más de Sake. _"1...2...3"_

— ¡Baboso!— Chillaron que se puede jurar que se escuchó todo el Dôjô Tendo.

Hotaru, Kei y Ranma alzaron la cabeza viendo el techo:

— ¿Y eso?— preguntó Hotaru.

— Seguramente hablan de ti Kei— Dijo Ranma observando a su amigo— Y de la manera en que miras a Hanako.

— ¡Já! ¡Seguro!— Dijo con absoluto sarcasmo— Como si ellas no vieran la forma en la que miras a Akane-chan...

Otro golpe más, en fin, así es la amistad -al menos de este trío-

— Akane-chan, en verdad... creo que por el momento estás perdiendo la apuesta— murmuró Ming-Mei entre feliz y sorprendida.

— Por el momento... — hipo— Si— la muchacha estaba pasada de tragos, si Ranma la llegaba a ver le daba un ataque y es seguro que la regañaría, esto la hizo sonreír con dulzura, el saber que se preocupaba por ella.

— Nyan… Bueno sigue, sigue— le insistió Aiko con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro y la impaciencia plasmada en sus ojos.

— Mmm, ¿Qué más?— Murmuró Akane tratando de recordar alguna escena del tercer día, un tenue sonrojo apareció en su rostro y embozó una leve sonrisa por el recuerdo— esto sucedió cuando íbamos saliendo de la Universidad…— Las imágenes se plasmaron en su mente y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido:

_El timbre hace segundos había sonado y los dos prometidos iban saliendo de la Universidad con una clara mueca de cansancio y de alivio al haber por fin terminado la jornada de estudio, se despidieron de sus amigos y emprendieron su camino a casa. Varios alumnos del lugar los conocían pero solo sus amigos sabían sobre el tema del compromiso entre ellos. Akane llevaba puesto una falda suelta negra que le llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa sin mangas color azul, este día no se había esforzado tanto en que su prometido la viera, intento parecer natural para probar si aun así él la observaba y lo logró, cosa que la asombró. Ranma iba con sus brazos tras la cabeza en actitud desinteresada pero hace momentos mirada de reojo a la chica_

_Al cruzar por una esquina donde había un grupo de alumnos del género masculino hablando, el artista marcial se dio cuenta de las para nada inocentes miradas que le dirigían a Akane, frunció el ceño y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ir a dejarles en claro que ella era suya, apuro su paso siendo seguido por una confusa Akane._

— _¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó la chica enarcando una ceja al ver las facciones duras del artista marcial, solo se ponía así cuando se contenía de hacer algo, sus puños iban también apretados cosa que la confundió más, miro a todos lados buscando alguna razón aparente y solo se encontró con un grupo de chicos que había visto algunas veces en las practicas._

— _Nada— Contestó secamente, Akane frunció el ceño por la forma que le contesto, ella que solo se había preocupado por él, "Idiota insensible" Pensó avanzando indiferente acomodándose su bolso. Una motocicleta de un repartidor de pizzas paso por alado de los dos jóvenes levantando papeles y cosas a su paso, al igual que la extravagante falda negra de la heredera del Dôjô Tendo, por suerte la joven alcanzó a sujetar la prenda para que los demás no vieran algo indebido, pero aun así el grupo de chicos y el hijo de los Saotome alcanzó a ver una buena y perturbadora porción de piel._

_Akane con un adorable sonrojo, gruño por lo bajo y apresuró su paso viendo de reojo a su prometido, este con torpeza la siguió pero despabilo de inmediato al escuchar silbidos, halagos y palabras vulgares dirigida a la menor de las Tendo, hizo tronar sus dedos y un desesperante tic apareció en su ceja derecha, al doblar por una esquina Akane vio como su prometido se ponía delante de ella alzando sus manos para que se detuviera._

— _Akane espérame unos segundos, creo que se me olvido algo en la universidad— Y sin esperar respuesta se fue dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca, frunció el ceño pensando que Ranma era un desconsiderado, se cruzó de brazos hasta que escuchó una serie de golpes en el lugar donde antes habían pasado, se asomó por la esquina y vio como todo el grupo de chicos estaban tirados en el suelo todos magullados, un chico salió volando y ahí se asomó más para saber quien había sido el responsable y vio como Ranma les decía algo y se iba, se sorprendió y embozó una dulce sonrisa._

— ¡Ah…!— Chillaron las chicas conmovidas por lo escuchado.

— ¡Nyan! ¡Qué dulce! Hasta marca su territorio— Comentó Aiko lanzándole una almohada en la cara a su amiga para que despertara de su ensoñación.

— ¡Yay! Muy lindo de su parte, debe ser por eso que esos idiotas pervertidos no han ido a las practicas— Murmuró Hanako poniendo un dedo sobre su mejilla.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Las bebidas se están acabando, ¿Alguien se ofrece a buscar algunas que deje en el refrigerador de Akane? Digo, antes de seguir con las preguntas— Dijo Kumiko cruzándose de brazos.

—Aww… Que Vaya Akane, yo ando con flojera— Dijo Ming-Mei a la vez que se apoyaba en la cama.

Aiko se revolvió los cabellos y soltó uno de sus maullidos tan característicos para luego bostezar, prueba obvia de flojera y que no iría a menos que le pagaran.

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera o dijera algo más. Akane rodó los ojos y se levantó, no sin un poco de esfuerzo:

— ¡Ay! ¡Yo voy, yo voy!— Dijo a la vez que se estiraba y luego salía de su habitación.

La muchacha de cabellos azulados nada más con sus short y la camisa de tirantes que en época de verano ocupaba para dormir, bajo dando pequeños saltitos a la vez que cantaba a un volumen moderado una canción que últimamente sonaba mucho en la radio:

_"I'm a papapaparazzi paparazzi_

_Maeil neol ttara daniji_

_I'm gonna watch gonna watch_

_Neon eonjena my super star"_

Paso por la sala pero sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos aunque ellos si la notaron a la vez que cantaba a todo pulmón en un perfecto coreano, no sabían de la afición de la chica al K-pop. En fin. Hotaru y Kei sonrieron solamente por que minutos antes habían mandado al muchacho a la cocina.

Akane entró en la cocina aun cantando pero ahora a todo pulmón, estaba tan concentrada que no se fijó en cierta personita, su querido prometido se encontraba apoyado en la lava platos con una serie de paquetes de frituras en mano.

En fin, la muchacha, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y allí, en efecto, se encontraban cuatro botellas de Sake, si llegaban a sobrar sería para la otra noche. Saco dos por el momento una en cada mano. Cerró el refrigerador y dispuesta a salir de la cocina para volver con sus amigas se giró pero el gritó de su prometido la interrumpió:

— ¿¡A dónde vas con esas bebidas!— Dijo acercándose a la chica, la cual pegó un saltó y un pequeño gritito.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ranma casi me mata del susto!— Dijo ella recriminándolo con la mirada, pero el muchacho ni se inmutó esperando la respuesta a su pregunta— ¡Agh! ¡Voy con las muchachas!

— No deberías de estar bebiendo— le recriminó a la vez que en un rápido movimiento le quitaba las botellas.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y trato de acercarse a él— ¡Ash! ¡Como si tu nunca hubiera bebido un sábado en la noche!— Ranma no contestó simplemente se limitó a esquivar a la chica— ¡Préstame!— chilló la chica en un puchero un tanto infantil.

Ranma le soltó un rotundo _"no",_ Akane en un nuevo intento por arrebatar las botellas de las manos de su prometido, se acercó a él y se colocó de puntillas:

— ¿¡Y Por qué no!— Chilló nuevamente

— ¡Por que no es bueno para ti!

— ¿¡Te importa!

— ¡Claro!

Ante aquella respuesta, a muchacha sorprendida y un poco mareada por las bebidas, perdió el equilibrio.

Esperó el golpe contra las baldosas del piso, pero este no llegó. Ranma en una veloz reacción dejo las botellas en la mesa y sujeto a su prometida por la cintura, pegándola a él. Dejando así sus rostros muy cerca.

Como que toda la lucidez había vuelto y Akane estaba con sus sentidos despiertos, ambos muchachos con el corazón latiendo a una gran velocidad, sonrojados y con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?— Preguntó la chica casi en un murmullo, el chico de la trenza observaba cada centímetro del rostro de su prometida, la pregunta de ella lo había escuchado como un lejano eco ya que estaba más al pendiente de los movimientos de los rosados labios.

— Por-porque eres mi prometida— Masculló usando todo lo que le quedaba de autocontrol al notar las delicadas y peligrosas curvas del cuerpo de Akane pegado al suyo, la heredera del Dôjô Tendo entrecerró los ojos por la vacía respuesta.

— ¿Tu prometida? No sabía que ya te resignaras a ese hecho, además eso no te obliga en nada a lo que tú haces— Murmuró Akane respirando agitadamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar la afirmación de su prometido.

— ¡Já! Lo dices como si te desagradara, deberías estar más que feliz de tenerme como prometido— Dijo sacando a flote todo su ego, la joven frunció el ceño y puso sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del chico haciendo fuerza para que la soltara.

— Maldito egocéntrico, ¡Suéltame! las chicas me están esperando— Ranma frunció también el entre cejo por lo dicho por la artista marcial, de un rápido movimiento sujeto las muñecas de la chica para que no intentara tomar las botellas.

— Ya te dije que no permitiré que te lleves esas botellas para que sigas bebiendo, maldición estas pasada a alcohol— Se puso de espaldas a las botellas de sake para que ella no las alcanzara pero aun así le sujetaba firmemente sus muñecas, Akane sin paciencia se inclinó ligeramente haciéndole una zancadilla al chico, este dio un salto para esquivarla pero la chica al estar en estado de ebriedad no calculo bien y en pleno salto de Ranma, ella tiro para que soltara sus muñecas haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran directo al suelo.

Por fortuna Ranma alcanzó a reaccionar poniendo sus codos y rodillas para mantener su peso y no aplastar a la menor de las Tendo, el rostro del muchacho se encontraba entre el cuello y el hombro de Akane y aun mantenía sujetas sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de la chica.

Con el corazón latiendo histérico, Ranma alejó su cabeza de esa cómoda postura para ver que no haya lastimado a su prometida, pero en el trayecto sus caras quedaron nuevamente juntas, con cada respiración que daban sus narices se rozaban en una muda caricia.

— Akane…

— Ranma…

Dijeron al mismo tiempo provocando un sonrojo mayor a lo que ya estaba, pero ambos ajenos al alrededor y en la pose comprometedora que se encontraban solo tenían algo en mente.

Los labios del otro.

* * *

— Creo que Akane se está demorando mucho, ¿habrá sucedido algo?— Opinó Ming-Mei cruzándose de brazos, junto con las demás leían revistas en espera de la llegada de su amiga de cabellos azulados.

— ¡Yay!, creo que tienes razón, hace momentos se escucharon cosas caerse abajo y por más que intento concentrarme, no logró escuchar a nadie abajo— Murmuró Hanako amarrando su dorado cabello en una coleta alta dejando pocos cabellos en su frente.

— ¡Nyan…! Pienso lo mismo, ¿alguna voluntaria para ir a salvar a nuestra querida _SkyBlue_?— Todas negaron con la cabeza pero rápidamente sonrieron con maldad, la mirada de todas se dirigieron a una de las chicas que estaba ajena al maligno plan de sus propias amigas.

…

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose resonó en el oscuro pasillo.

— ¡Las odio!— Gritó furiosa la rubia dándole una patada a la puerta, esa malvada mirada que le habían dado antes de que le cerraran la puerta en plena cara o más bien antes de que la echaran en contra de su voluntad de la habitación y le cerraran la puerta en plena cara era algo que le daba escalofríos, suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina bajando las escaleras.

Se detuvo al entrar en el comedor y darse cuenta de cómo dos figuras masculinas espiaban en la entrada de la cocina con sigilo, enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta que los dos eran nada menos que el idiota pervertido de Kei y el maniático raro de Hotaru. Caminó con delicadeza hasta ellos y se puso atrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen?— Preguntó inocentemente pero rápidamente los dos jóvenes voltearon con expresión alarmada, Kei le cubrió la boca a Hanako tirándola para atrás, mientras Hotaru se fijaba si nadie la escuchó.

— Quieres guardar silencio— Susurró Kei recibiendo un golpe que lo estampó contra el piso de madera, Hotaru avanzó y le puso una mano en la boca a la chica un poco más delicado que Kei y le señaló que guardara silencio.

— Calla, Akane o Ranma nos escucharan— Afirmó el chico de cabellos oscuros, la rubia frunció el ceño y asintió con su cabeza.

Con cuidado tres cabezas se asomaron por la puerta viendo como los dos prometidos caían al piso, al principió pegaron un respingó al fijarse que podía aplastar a la chica Tendo, pero suspiraron aliviados al darse cuenta del ágil movimiento del artista marcial. Los tres embozaron una picara sonrisa al ver la para nada inocente posición.

— ¡Wow! Ranma es todo un pillín, mira Hanako ¿te imaginas a nosotros dos así? ¿Eh, eh?— Susurró sugerente Kei alzando sus cejas en un gracioso y estúpido movimiento.

— ¡Yay! Que emoción— Chilló en un murmulló Hanako ignorando a Kei, su puño descansaba en la cabeza del pobre muchacho que tenía su cara enterrada en el suelo—, tengo que decírselo a las chicas— Afirmó poniéndose de pie.

— ¡No!— Exclamaron los dos muchachos agarrando por los brazos a la rubia y tirándola para atrás.

— ¿Por qué no?— Preguntó indignada.

— Porque nos pueden descubrir ¡Nyan…!— Afirmó Aiko apareciendo al lado de los chicos los cuales tuvieron que taparse la boca entre sí para no gritar y evitar los descubrieran espiando.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás tú aquí?— Le preguntó Kei a su hermana que lo miraba con extrema inocencia poniéndose al lado de su amiga y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia.

— Vamos, yo nunca abandonaría a Hanako-chan, somos compañeras del alma unidas para todo, ¿acaso creen que pasaría algo con ella que yo no supiera?— Dijo Aiko cerrando los ojos sabiamente con su dedo índice en lo alto, a todos le corrió una gota de sudor por la sien.

— Si claro, pero no dudaste en echarme de la habitación, ¿no?— Murmuró Hanako poniendo los ojos en blanco, la chica de cabellos castaños se rió nerviosamente por recordar ese incidente.

Hotaru se llevó un dedo índice a la boca y de manera exagerada pero silenciosa dijo "Shhh"

— ¡Se están a punto de besar!

— ¡Ay!— Chillaron a la vez las dos mujeres en un volumen bajo a la vez que volvían a asomar la cabeza por la entrada de la cocina, Kei también por supuesto.

Adentro se les podía ver cada vez más cerca, pero Akane sintió unos chillidos que la distrajeron, Ranma, él pareció no darse cuenta de nada, porque seguía acercándose a la muchacha sin ninguna intención de detenerse.

La muchacha entró un poco en sí, dejo que Ranma se acercara pero solo para susurrarle al oído: — Ni tú ni nadie, impedirá que me lleve esas botellas— de un empujón lo alejo de su lado, es verdad que si quería besarle, pero la vergüenza podía más. No iba a besarle en frente de todos.

El chico de la trenza reaccionó ya cuando Akane estaba cruzando la puerta con ambas botellas en manos, con rapidez y furia se puso de pie, _"¡Lo hizo para quitarme las botellas maldita marimacho!"_ Pensó.

— ¡Mierda chicas corran!— Gritó Akane viendo alarmada como su prometido se recomponía y corría en su dirección, la rubia y la castaña rápidamente le acertaron un golpe a Hotaru y a Kei, con velocidad lanzaron a los dos muchachos contra el chico de la trenza para detenerlo y así ganar ventaja.

— ¡Nyan!— Chilló Aiko subiendo las escaleras, iban en la mitad cuando Ranma y los demás corrían hacia el primer escalón para alcanzarlas.

— ¡No dejare que te lleves esas botellas, Akane!— Gruñó iracundo, con fuerza tomo del brazo a Kei alzándolo por los aires.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces idiota…?— Ranma lanzó al castaño delante de las chicas para que se detuvieran pero está haciéndole nulo caso, lo pisaron sin importar que, el artista marcial chasqueó la lengua, les faltaban poca distancia para llegar a la habitación y ahí ya no podría hacer nada, miró hacia atrás donde estaba Hotaru pero este alzó sus brazos.

— No me lanzaras, no quiero terminar como Kei.

— ¡Mierda!— Gritó al sentir la puerta de la habitación de su prometida cerrarse en sus narices.

Las tres chicas respiraban agitadas por la loca carrera ante la confundida mirada de Kumiko y de Ming-Mei, Akane soltó un suspiro de alivio al verse sana y salva en su habitación. Hanako y Aiko se miraron entre sí y carcajearon sonoramente.

— ¡Yay! ¡Fue genial!— Exclamó Hanako quitándole una botella a Akane y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo.

— ¡Nyan, fue divertido! ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo!— Chilló Aiko abriendo la puerta y encontrándose de frente con el iracundo chico, a todas les corrió una sensación de vértigo pero antes de que el muchacho reaccionara, Hanako cerró de golpe la puerta.

— Si… pero ahora no— Sentenció suspirando.

Por otro lado, Hotaru estaba ayudando al malherido de Kei a levantarse, cuando Ranma paso por su lado, con los puños apretados.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Por la ventana— gruñó mientras se metía a su habitación y salía por la ventana de esta.

Hotaru siguió ayudándolo pero un gritó hizo que pegara un saltó: — ¡Apúrense mierda!—los chicos no querían despertar la furia del artista marcial así que se apuraron a subir por el techo.

Y todos se detuvieron frente a la ventana de Akane, donde se pudo ver a las chicas sonrientes, burlonas. Akane y las demás se estaban sirviéndose un poco, pasándose la botella tomando en frente de los chicos, y Ranma casi explota cuando le toco a Akane beber.

La chica se subió arriba de la cama y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón burlándose del chico ¡Ay! Como lo disfrutaba:

— ¡Por que siempre consigo lo que quiero! ¡Si es éxito lo tengo, tengo un buen rabo!— tomó un poco más de la botella y luego todas cantaron a coro:

—¡Soy un Buen soldado! ¡Y siempre lo seré! ¡Por que tengo un buen macho wey!

Aiko le lanzó un beso a Hotaru, Hanako guiñó un ojo, las demás seguían pendientes de la canción, pero se pudo ver que Akane también guiñaba un ojo: — ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE CONSIGO LO QUE QUIERO!

Okey, si bien no pudieron detener a las muchachas al menos pudieron presenciar a las chicas con pijamas de verano, pasadas de tragos, sueltas 'lanzadas' dando el mejor concierto de sus vidas... solo para ellos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Notas de autoras:**_

_**Akane-chanSaotome: **_

_*OOO* no puedo creer! si vi los R&R y me puse a saltar como loca xDD enserio agradecemos muchísimo por vuestro apoyo Aww~~ enserio me reí un montón cuando escribimos este capitulo, espero que lo mismo le pase a ustedes. Uff no se que mas decir, es que si hablo escribo una hoja entera llena de agradecimientos xDD en fin muchísimas gracias, esperamos sus queridos R&R que la gente que nos sigue es muy genialosa xDD_

Perve Gabby! Sayonara

_**xLittleRed: **_

_¡Hola! ¡Yay! __Nos demoramos un poco esta vez xd, Gracias nuevamente por la cantidad de Reviews que recibimos, estamos muy felices(: Nos divertimos mucho escribiendo este fic para su agrado, gracias también a los que nos leen, nos marcan como favorito o alarma, se les quiere \o/ Ahora esperamos sus Reviews nuevamente para festejarlos:) ñañaña…_

_-La cancion que estaba cantando Akane al inicio es: Paparazzi de Kan Mi Yuan y la cancion que al final las chicas cantan es: Buen Soldado de la Francisca Valenzuela-  
_


	5. ¿Seguridad? Aparece una rival

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi :B Hacemos esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**"Calor, mucho calor…"**

**Capitulo 4. ¿Seguridad? Aparece una rival.**

El calor, a veces era bueno y a veces malo. Pero en esta ocasión le tocaba ser… Malo.

Diablos, maldito transporte que se llenaba de gente dando su calor corporal a los acalorados muchachos, Ranma tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no mandar a la mierda a todos los tipejos que se subían a medida que el bus avanzaba, miro de reojo a su prometida que se encontraba mirando aburrida la ventana con claros signos de sofocación por el espacio cerrado. _"Increíble, totalmente increíble. No sé porque tengo que seguir con esta regla si yo ya tengo lo que hay que hacer, pero las chicas dijeron que tenía que hacerlo de todos modos, mierda... ¿Acaso creen que yo no soy así?"_ Pensó la muchacha dando un suspiro taciturno, frunció el ceño al ver como la estúpida revista se asomaba en su bolso, se mordió el labio inferior al recordar que regla le correspondía hoy.

"_Seguridad: No hay nada que le guste más a los hombres que las mujeres que van por la vida con seguridad, pisando fuerte. Decidida, fuerte, capaz de tomar decisiones...No te decimos que hagas de Mata-Hari tu modelo a seguir, pero sí te aconsejamos que demuestres a tu chico ideal que puedes vivir sin él. Los chicos parece que detectan cuando una mujer va a por todas y les encanta ponerse como reto el conquistar su corazón."_

Lo que más le molestaba era lo último que salía en la regla _"reto"_ ¡Já! Ranma siempre se proponía retos en su vida y casi siempre los lograba... un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero ¿Que le decía a ella que Ranma se propondría como reto el conquistar su corazón? de todos modos su corazón ya lo tenía conquistado. Podía ver que la siguiente parada seria la universidad que ellos asistían, se preparó mental y físicamente para salir con toda la estúpida gente que había en el bus, al menos Ranma siempre la lograba sacar empujando a todos los que se interpondrían en su camino. El bus frenó y abrió la puerta, rápidamente las personas fueron bajando entre ellos los dos prometidos, Ranma iba al frente abriéndose paso entre la gente mientras Akane lo seguía de cerca para no quedarse atrás con la multitud, de repente un tipo empujo al chico de la trenza haciendo que la peli-azul quedara más atrás sin poder salir del bus aun.

Ranma bajo pero no sintió la presencia de su prometida atrás suyo, se giró y vio como Akane hacia esfuerzos por bajarse siendo apretada por la gente que desesperada intentaba bajarse primero, frunció el ceño al ver como el conductor tenía intenciones de cerrar la puerta, con movimientos bruscos empujo a las personas hasta hallar la mano de su prometida, con poca fuerza tiro de ella haciendo que chocara con su fuerte torso, había logrado sacarla momentos antes de que la puerta se cerrara dejando a los demás adentro.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó separándose un poco de la chica.

— Si— respondió con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, sentir el olor masculino de su prometido la puso nerviosa de sobre manera.

— ¿Segura? Te noto un poco roja— dijo inocentemente acercándose más a la nerviosa muchacha.

— S-si, lo estoy…— afirmó alejándose considerablemente del confundido peli-negro, miro a ambos lados buscando alguna persona conocida para irse con ella, en otras palabras… escaparse de su prometido.

— Estas muy rara… Nos toca teoría de la educación física así que tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos que el profesor nos de sus sermones— comentó Ranma despreocupado ingresando por la amplia puerta del lugar.

La chica de cabellos azules lo siguió mientras arreglaba su bolso, hoy había decidido ir con una blusa sin mangas de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones capri los cuales le llegaban hasta un poquito más debajo de las rodillas de color negro ajustado al cuerpo. Por estar pensando sobre las desventajas del reto chocó con su hombro a una chica de cabellera rubia y de grandes ojos verdes que había ido velozmente a hablar con su prometido.

— ¡Ten más cuidado idiota!— exclamó altanera la chica rubia meciendo su largo cabello, alzo una ceja dándose cuenta de quien la había empujado— pero si es Tendo Akane…

— No te conozco— murmuró frunciendo el ceño al ver las intenciones de la desconocida muchacha con su prometido, la cara de la rubia le hacía conocida como si la hubiera visto en algún lugar.

— Que bromista eres, es imposible que no me conozcas cuando voy en tu misma clase y soy una de las más populares— farfulló alzando sus manos elegantemente.

— Ajá… no tengo tiempo, nos vemos después— se despidió sin importarle mucho la chica que la miraba con profundo rencor, prefería irse con Hanako y con Aiko que la esperaban bajo un árbol para ir a clases.

— Maldita estúpida— masculló la muchacha de ojos verdes, miro a un lado emocionada al recordar que estaba a punto de hablarle a Saotome, pero el chico de la trenza ya no se encontraba sino que se había ido acompañado de sus dos leales amigos Kei y Hotaru.

Las clases de Teoría pasaron con rapidez para los dos prometidos y sus respectivos amigos, sin mucho que contar al respecto, más que un par de papelitos que las muchachas se mandaban entre sí provocando pequeñas carcajadas. Pero hubo algo que paso desapercibido para la peli-azul. Una mirada verde con malas intenciones, la misma muchacha de esta mañana. ¿Les parece si contamos de que va?

Simple, Kanade Izumi es una chica la cual _siempre consigue lo que quiere_, y ¿Que quiere ella? A Ranma Saotome. ¿Y que lo impide? Akane Tendo, ella _odia_ a Akane Tendo, por el simple hecho de que todo el mundo la quiere sobre ella.

* * *

— ¿Akane que sucede?—preguntó bastante curiosa Hanako, observando la cara de pánico de su querida amiga.

— ¡Pues nos toca Natación, Hanako!— mencionó Aiko mientras fruncía lo labios y la observaba con curiosidad al igual que la rubia— Akane-chan no sabe nadar, ya sabes, debemos hacer algo. Son las primeras clases de Natación que nos tocan en el año. No las tenemos hasta la mitad del semestre.

— ¡Cierto, cierto!— musitó Hanako haciendo una mueca.

Akane, la verdad, si se mostraba un poco preocupada por el hecho de no saber nadar a sus dieciocho años, si bien bastante gente no sabía nadar le incomodaba bastante. Se imaginaba siendo la burla de sus compañeros. En el colegio nunca fue mucho tema aquel detalle, pero ahora estaban en la universidad y las cosas eran muy distintas. Pero la muchacha decidió cambiar su idea. ¡Ella era Akane Tendo! No debía de sentirse insegura. Sabía que no le pasaría nada de nada.

— ¡Anda, A-chan!— dijo Aiko, siendo inmediatamente seguida por Hanako.

— ¡Anímate! No pasara nada.

— Lo sé— contestó ella de vuelta un tanto dudosa, luego de unos segundos forzó una pequeña sonrisa para dirigírsela a sus amigas. Ambas mujeres sonrieron y tomaron a su amiga por ambos brazos.

Por el otro sector, haya cruzando la piscina se encontraban los tres amigos, Kei, Hotaru y Ranma.

— Ranma… ¿Qué vas a Hacer?—preguntó Hotaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El muchacho de trenza se encogió de hombros y suspiró frustrado. Se lo pensó un poco:

— Bueno soy Saotome... a lo mejor no me toca y para la próxima semana me invento algo. La verdad se me escapó por completo que hoy teníamos natación. ¡Uff!— nuevamente suspiró frustrado.

— ¡Relájate, hermano! Ya sabes que Hotaru y yo estamos aquí en cualquier caso— Kei le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, dispuesto a darle otras palabras de ánimo, pero desvió la vista para mirar a cierto trió de chicas.

Aiko llevaba un traje de baño entero, porque eran las reglas de la universidad para que no hubiera ciertos problemitas con la parte delantera de los bikinis en dos piezas. Era azul y sin tirantes. Hanako llevaba uno similar al de su amiga pero en color índigo, y Akane, bueno ella decidió cambiar un poco su traje. Era celeste y se amarraba por el cuello también llevaba algunos adornos en blanco y al igual que sus amigas llevaba la espalda descubierta. Aquello era todo un espectáculo, para todos los muchachos que se fijaron en las tres muchachas más bonitas de su curso. Y en la otra esquina de la enorme piscina se pudo ver a tres muchachos con la mandíbula apretada y tres tics en sus cabezas. ¡Oh! ¡Benditos Celos! Aunque debían de admitir que también disfrutaban de la vista.

Las muchachas se encontraban bastante entretenidas, conversando de temas triviales cuando apareció un _molesto mosquito_.

— ¡Abran paso!— dijo Kanade Izumi, empujando a un par de muchachas que no habían notado ni en lo más mínimo su molesta presencia.

Y la muchacha siguió avanzando, ella no cumplió con el reglamento de la universidad, pues, con la vaga intención de lucirse, ocupaba un producido y revelador traje de baño de dos piezas cosa que embobo a varios chicos. Planeaba imitar su anterior acción con el grupo de Hanako, Aiko y Akane. ¡Ah! Pero ellas no se dejaron. Kanade alzó una ceja, indignada:

— ¿Te molesta?— preguntó con veneno en la voz, tratando a la castaña como si fuera un miserable ser insignificante. A Akane su forma de dirigirse a los demás le recordaba a Kodachi cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre.

— Si— masculló Aiko con voz dura—, tu presencia me molesta bastante Izumi.

— Cuando te refieras a mí… trátame como tu superior, ingrata— farfulló Kanade meciendo su rubio cabello, Akane y Hanako fruncieron el ceño por la forma en que se refería a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo mi superior? La tintura del pelo te debe de estar haciendo mal Izumi, aquí todos somos iguales— alegó Aiko entre cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

— Niñata asquerosa— masculló frunciendo el ceño al escuchar algunas risas de sus compañeros, Kei al escuchar como esa chica insultaba a su hermana rápidamente se acercó para ver el problema junto con Ranma y Hotaru.

— Hey, hey… Kanade cálmate, no permitiré que insultes a mi hermanita de ese modo— sentenció Kei poniéndose de un lado de las chicas con expresión seria, Kanade alzó una ceja al escuchar ser se nombrada directamente por su nombre.

— ¿El pervertido hizo su aparición, eh? ¿A cuántas chicas has tocado hoy?— cuestionó altanera, Hanako frunció profundamente el ceño, ahora sí la tipa se había ganado su odio al insultar a su amiga y a Kei.

— La mato— murmuró Aiko avanzando hacia ella con los puños apretados.

— Yo te acompaño— apoyó Hanako siguiéndola, ambas fueron detenidas por Akane que les sujetaba las muñecas para que no se metieran en conflictos, Ranma y Hotaru se quedaron expectante para entrometerse si el conflicto crecía.

— Tendo Akane deteniendo a sus perritos, interesante— comentó frunciendo el ceño al chocar su mirada con la de la peli-azul, esta la miraba fríamente.

— No sé qué ganas insultando y tratando en menos a la gente que te rodea, pero en todo caso yo no hare uso de mi tiempo en ti para aumentarte la fama— espetó la heredera del Dôjô Tendo soltando a sus amigas al ver que se calmaban y apoyaban sus palabras, ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con Kodachi así que esta chica no era problema.

— Eres irritante, no sé cómo te soportan… Saotome, ¿Qué diablos le encontraste a esta? Yo sólo puedo ver a una pobretona marimacho, tú que eres artista marcial de renombre y que participas en torneos debes de tener mucho dinero, ¿cierto? — dijo dirigiéndose ahora al chico de la trenza, este frunció drásticamente el ceño al escuchar el insulto dirigido hacia su prometida, iba a responderle despectivamente pero Akane lo interrumpió burlona.

— Más bien, no sé cómo te soportan a ti… practicar artes marciales no me convierte en marimacho, idiota— se dio la vuelta lista para irse restándole importancia a los insultos de la insoportable chica, la miro por encima de su hombro para agregar lo ultimo—. Además… ese artista marcial que halagas tanto vive conmigo, para que sepas.

Un leve sonrojo adorno el rostro del susodicho, Hanako y Aiko rápidamente corrieron hasta alcanzar a su amiga que se dirigía a la piscina para observar la profundidad. Kanade apretó fuertemente los puños, tenía una expresión iracunda en su rostro… como la odiaba, la detestaba con toda su alma, sin pensarlo dos veces caminó con paso decidido hasta ella que estaba dándole la espalda a la piscina en ese momento.

Y sin aviso la empujó provocando que cayera directamente a la profunda piscina.

Todo el mundo se paralizó ante la acción de Kanade Izumi, la cual sonreía ante su acción sin saber lo terrible que era. Akane sintió como perdía su preciado aire, se sintió desfallecer y su cerebro nada más hizo que reaccionara comenzando a patalear como loca, tratando de salir a la superficie, pero no daba resultado, ella lo sabía... así que se pronto después de un miserable intento se sumergió a la inconsciencia. Ranma soltó un grito, sin saber muy bien qué hacer... el agua, pero su instinto de protección, su amor por ella hizo que aquella duda estuviera en su cabeza menos de dos segundos y se lanzó a sacarla del agua.

Volviendo a la superficie... Hanako y Aiko se encontraban sorprendidas y paralizadas. ¡La muy maldita había arrojado a su amiga! La primera en reaccionar fue Aiko, que apretó los puños y lentamente giró la cabeza para ver a Kanade, la cual se encontraba confundida y furiosa por que el chico se lanzó a salvar a la peli-azul.

— ¡Desgraciada!— en ese mismo instante Aiko se lanzó contra la muchacha tomándola por el cuello y tirándola al suelo, todo fue rápido tanto que Kanade no alcanzó a reaccionar hasta cuando la castaña se encontraba sobre ella. Se oían los chillidos que se escapaban de ambas y notaron como Izumi trataba de agarrar el cabello de Aiko para zamarrearla. Ante esto todos se fijaron en las dos mujeres... luego en las tres: Hanako saltó al ataque.

— ¡Debemos separarlas!

— ¡No!— dijo Hotaru— ¡Ranma está en el agua! Después las separamos, son fuerte ¡Vamos!

Kei reaccionó y ambos corrieron a la esquina de la piscina a socorrer a su amigo... ahora amiga. Ranma no se demoro en divisarla, la muchacha se encontraba casi al fondo de la piscina inconsciente, eso preocupo de sobremanera a Ranma, no le importo tener del pecho para arriba desnudo, simplemente se fijo en salvar a su prometida, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a nadar a la superficie, pensando en ella... Siempre que la veía en peligro recordaba Jusenkyo, por eso... ¡No dejaría que le sucediera nada! Salió y planeaba despertarla, pero lo tapó una toalla llevada por Hotaru.

— ¿Qué diablos?— masculló pero en volumen bajo.

— Eres chica, idiota— Ranma se paralizó por completo ante aquellas palabras y aferró más a Akane a sí mismo.

En eso apareció Kei y le echo el agua hirviendo encima:

— ¡Maldición, quema!— gritó.

Todo el mundo volvió a prestarle atención. Dos alumnos mantenían aferradas a las dos fieras -Hanako y Aiko-que luchaban desesperadas porque las dejaran asesinar a la desgraciada de Kanade. Ella también era sujetada por un chico, pero a diferencia de las dos amigas de Akane, se encontraba tranquila, observándolas furiosa. Hanako y Aiko se olvidaron de su batalla y rápidamente corrieron a socorrer a su amiga. Ranma la dejó en el suelo pero no despegó sus manos de ella, no podía soltarla, y en eso llegó -de veta saber tu donde- el profesor... A todos les corrió una gota por la nuca al darse cuenta que su maestro no apareció sino al final de la disputa.

— ¡A un lado!— gritó el hombre y se arrodilló junto a la chica inspeccionándola— ¡Hay que darle respiración boca a boca!

El profesor de unos treinta años de edad con facciones apuestas alzó la mirada chocando con la profunda mirada azul del chico que había salvado a la muchacha, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la inconsciente joven para reanimarla. Ranma frunció el ceño al sentir como el maldito profesor le apartaba sus manos de su prometida, apretó fuertemente los puños totalmente celoso al ver como este se le acercaba para darle respiración boca a boca.

— ¡No…!— detuvo el artista marcial el avance del profesor que frenó en seco para dirigirle una mirada estupefacta al nervioso chico que recibió la mirada de todos en busca de alguna explicación por su sobresalto—, yo… e-eh, y-yo no, u-usted...

—Entiendo chico, tú debes ser su novio… bien, te debieron enseñar esto repetidas veces ¡Hazlo rápido!— dijo el hombre poniendo a la chica en brazos de un Ranma completamente sonrojado. Bajo su mirada sabiendo que tendría que reanimar él a su prometida— ¡Rápido chico! ¡La vida de tu novia puede estar en peligro!

_Tú novia puede estar en peligro…_

_Peligro…_

Sin pensarlo una vez más bajo su cabeza acercándose a la de su prometida teniendo a todo el alumnado expectante. Sin poder evitarlo recordó una escena similar hace años en la que tenía que ser Romeo y Akane ser Julieta, su sonrojo aumento al escuchar un grito de aliento de su maldito amigo Kei. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse hasta que… Los ojos chocolates de la chica se entre cerraron recién despertando de la inconsciencia, lo primero que vio fue a su prometido demasiado cerca para su gusto, quedo en shock al ver como este se congelaba al ver que ella despertaba y esta recordando todo le escupió todo el agua que había tragado en pleno rostro del chico de la trenza y lo empujo a un lado para reincorporarse.

— ¡Akane-chan!— chilló Hanako acercándose a su amiga que tosía exageradamente, los ojos chocolates se dirigieron con furia hacia la causante de todo esto que la miraba inexpresiva.

— ¡Te voy a matar!— gritó fieramente Akane poniéndose de pie y mandando al diablo su tolerancia, se abalanzó contra Kanade mandándola al suelo.

Rápidamente intervinieron Kei y Hotaru. Kei sujeto por la cintura a la chica de cabellos azules que se movía frenética entre sus brazos logrando sólo frotarse en este, un gran sonrojo adorno el rostro del inocente chico que de pronto se le formo una sonrisa pervertida. Hotaru sujeto por los brazos a la rubia que también se movía para pelear contra su rival. Ambas se fulminaban con la mirada. Ranma apretó los dientes enojado, con fuerza le acertó un golpe en la cabeza a Kei pasándolo al estado de inconsciencia al momento, Akane al ver que estaba libre caminó hasta Kanade para seguir con lo suyo pero un mareo repentino le vino haciendo que fuera cayendo directo al suelo.

— ¡Akane!— exclamó Ranma preocupado deteniendo su caída, la chica tenía una mano en su cabeza y con ayuda del chico se colocó nuevamente de pie.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Señor Saotome lleve a la señorita Tendo a la enfermería, señorita Izumi a la dirección ahora!— espetó el profesor con tono autoritario.

— ¿Akane estas bien?— preguntó Aiko acercándose a la pareja preocupada, miro de reojo donde Hanako pateaba con fuerza a su hermano Kei por pervertido.

— Kanade Izumi me las va a pagar— murmuró la peli-azul antes de caer inconsciente, Ranma preocupado se agachó para tomarla en brazos.

— Aun esta débil, la llevare a enfermería— avisó tomándola en brazos esperando que la chica castaña le pusiera una toalla seca a su prometida que aun tenía el traje de baño puesto.

— Cuando termine la clase iremos a dejarles sus cosas— dijo Hanako apareciendo a un lado.

— Bien.

El chico de la trenza se fue corriendo con Akane en brazos ajenos a que la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes los miraba con rencor, por su culpa tendría que ir a dirección… ¿¡Qué diablos iba a saber ella que la idiota de Tendo no sabía nadar!? La maldecía profundamente.

— ¡Izumi! ¿Qué espera?— gritó el director y la muchacha apretó más la mandíbula, observó al profesor el cual la observó a ella con el ceño fruncido— ¡Vaya a cambiarse y luego va a mi oficina!— La rubia masculló, se irguió y luego meció sus largos cabellos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los vestidores.

Ahora dirijámonos a los dos prometidos y sus amigos, porque si, Hotaru y Kei iban... Cualquier oportunidad se debe aprovechar para saltarse las clases. Akane había despertado pero había cerrado nuevamente los ojos puesto que se sentía mal y cansada, a los pocos minutos cayó nuevamente en la inconsciencia. Ranma se preocupó a horrores, aunque le dijeran que simplemente estaba dormida, apresuro aun más el paso si era posible. Entraron a la enfermería y la enfermera, una mujer de unos veinte y tantos, bastante linda con largos cabellos azabaches. La joven mujer se alertó y corrió a socorrer a la peli-azul. Kei fue el encargado de explicarle lo ocurrido con Hotaru de su lado, por supuesto. En fin. La enfermera dijo que la dejaran reposar que solamente estaba cansada y mareada por el susto, que apenas despertara podría irse a casa. La dejaron en una camilla.

— Bueno... Iremos a buscar a las chicas, seguramente y la clase ya termino...-Hotaru comenzó a darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada y allí estaban Aiko y Hanako, con la preocupación palpable en su rostro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Toma!— chilló Aiko mientras le echaba encima a su hermano las pertenencias de la peli-azul y luego corría donde ella. Dicho acción fue imitada por Hanako sólo que en vez de echarle encima cierta cantidad de cosas, empujó a Hotaru— ¡Akane-chan!

La mujer de cabellos azabaches observó a ambas jovencitas y luego habló con voz tímida y calmada, recordándole a todos los jóvenes a Kasumi: — La chica está bien, solamente está un poco cansada y mareada por el susto que se dio. Esta inconsciente y cuando despierte estará bien. Deben volver a sus clases chicos.

— Yay… Está bien— musitó Hanako mientras se levantaba. Aiko la imitó y tomó a su adorado Hotaru por la mano y con la otra tomo a Kei, el cual a su vez tomo la mano de Hanako provocando un sonrojo y la vergüenza en esta. Finalmente salieron de la enfermería.

— Tu deberías ir también— dijo la joven mujer dirigiéndose ahora a Ranma, el cual se encontraba bien instalo en un silla junto a Akane.

— Preferiría quedarme con ella—dijo lo más cortés posible, realmente esa tal Kanade Izumi hizo que una rabia inmensa corriera por sus venas, debía hacer algo pero no sabía qué. Por el momento se conformaba con cuidar de su prometida.

La joven enfermera lo observó de manera severa y luego sonrió con dulzura infinita— Bueno puedes cuidar de tu novia. ¡Ah! ¡El amor joven!— y se fue a quien sabe dónde dejando solo a un sonrojado muchacho.

* * *

Kanade Izumi había salido ya de dirección. Se encontraba muy enojada con los dientes apretados y pareciera que sus ojos hubieran agarrado una tonalidad roja, a la vez que la envolvía un aura demoníaca, pasaba por los pasillos de la universidad y todos se pegaban a la pared con un miedo horrible ante la muchacha. Izumi había recibido una charla enorme, y... la dejaron condicional debido a su comportamiento, puesto que si Ranma no hubiera estado ahí quizás Akane se hubiera muerto. Kanade ni siquiera sabía y además la invadieron unos celos horribles al ver como Ranma se preocupaba así por ella. En realidad a Kanade le interesaba muy poco, la idea era conseguirse un muchacho lindo para que le calentara los motores durante la semana y tener algo caliente debajo suyo, además Kanade coleccionaba admiradores ¡pero con esa... esa tipa cerca! No podía... así que planeaba vengarse. No en la universidad, pero planeaba vengarse.

Rápidamente de su costoso bolso saco su teléfono celular y rápidamente marco un número mientras una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

— Nosotras los esperaremos aquí— afirmó Aiko cruzándose de brazos con expresión aburrida, Hanako y Akane asintieron y los tres jóvenes partieron a su respectiva aula a buscar sus cosas.

— ¿Cuál era la idea de hacer grupo con ellos?— preguntó Hanako con pesadumbre apoyando su espalda en la pared.

— Era mejor opción hacer grupo con ellos, que ayudarlos durante una hora por teléfono— respondió Akane con igual tono, las tres chicas suspiraron con cansancio. Se encontraban en una de las esquinas próximas de la universidad, esperaban a los muchachos para ir a la casa de Hanako que no estaba tan lejos del Dôjô Tendo.

— Oye Akane… ¿Izumi no te ha vuelto a molestar?—preguntó Aiko mirando de soslayo a la chica de cabellera azulada, vio como puso una mueca de enojo al escucharla nombrar.

— No la he visto, si logro verla sabrá quién es Akane Tendo— masculló con resentimiento, aun pensaba en lo ocurrido hace tres días. Akane se dio la vuelta al sentir una presencia y se encontró con un hombre tonificado bastante alto mirándola suspicaz—. Ehm… ¿Necesita algo?

— ¿Tendo Akane?

— Soy yo, ¿Qué necesita?— por fortuna se agachó hábilmente antes de recibir aquel golpe, salto ágilmente hacía otro lado viendo como aun quería seguir agrediéndola— ¿Pero qué diablos…?

— ¡La encontramos!— gritó el desconocido sujeto y de distintas direcciones más hombres del tamaño de él fueron llegando hasta rodear a las tres chicas que se pusieron en alerta.

— Chicas atrás— murmuró golpeando a algunos tipos que se le tiraban encima— ¡¿Por qué mierda me atacan?!— cuestionó exasperada.

— Planeamos llevarte con una amiguita tuya, tiene bastantes ganas de verte— respondió lanzándose al ataque y la chica lo recibió con una patada alta mandándolo a chocar con otros tipos. Maldición eran demasiados, se giró velozmente y le planto un codazo a un hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente a sus amigas.

— Diablos, necesito alguna arma o algo para ayudar a Akane— masculló Aiko poniéndose seria, Hanako evaluó la situación y el ambiente, rápidamente encontró una vara de metal atrás de un bote de basura, con fuerza le dio una patada alta a un hombre que cubría su camino, rápidamente fue a buscar el dicho objeto y se lo lanzo a su amiga—, gracias Hana-chan— agradeció y de inmediato Aiko se lanzo a ayudar a su amiga, si bien no era excelente artista marcial pero algo sabia de artes marciales con armas.

Akane se sintió agradecida con su amiga de que la ayudara, los hombres se pusieron más agresivos y eran bastante resistentes, las dos chicas ya respiraban agitadamente cansadas por la antigua práctica que habían tenido en la universidad, seis hombre se le lanzaron encima a la castaña logrando arrebatarle su arma y velozmente la sujetaron a su disposición, Akane miro alarmada a su amiga iba a ayudarla pero se sorprendió al escuchar un gritó femenino, también habían atrapado a Hanako.

— Bien, resultaste ser bastante terca… vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas— de inmediato los distintos hombre se le abalanzaron a la chica de cabellos azules, podía luchar contra ellos pero el agotamiento era demasiado. Con una última patada la lograron sujetar, le dio un codazo al tipo de la derecha para volver a la carga pero rápidamente fue inmovilizada.

— ¿Quién los mando?— cuestionó la oji-café tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

— Después lo sabrás… después de todo ella quiere verte— _"¿Ella?" _pensó frunciendo el ceño—, llévenla al auto antes que cause más problemas— al mismo tiempo que dijo eso un auto negro llego y sus puertas se abrieron para que entraran a la chica adentro.

— ¡No, Akane!— gritó desesperada Hanako intentando inútilmente por soltarse de los fieros agarres que los hombres ejercían en ella.

De un movimiento brusco lanzaron al interior del auto a Akane mientras sus amigas observaban incrédulas lo ocurrido aun siendo sujetadas ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

_**Notas de autoras:**_

_**Neko-chan120:**_

_Hola! *-* Uff! después de un tiempo ya volvimos -no culpen a la Xime e-e problemas de los míos- en fin... ¡Aquí regresamos con un nuevo capítulo! Ojala les guste *-* lo mejor es que es tan solo la primera parte _ _quedan cositas interesantes para este genialoso capitulo. Nuevamente disculpen por la espera y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS R&R que recibimos siempre con los brazos abiertos *-*_

_P.D.: Mi trabajar en "Palabras" No me linchen lo actualizare_

_**xLittleRed:**_

_¡Hola! Perdón por la demora… sucedieron algunas cosas pero aquí lo tenemos listo c: no tengo tantas cosas que decir por qué se me murió la inspiración xddd bueno, gracias por los Reviews que hemos recibido y esperamos su opinión de este capítulo. _

_Posdata: Me falta poco para la actualización de "Siempre serás tú" n.n _

_xLittleRed_


End file.
